Destined
by roxyhoney
Summary: Bonnie gets shot by a magical bullet that takes her powers away. What happens when the only person that can help her get through it all is the one person she can't stand. I'm not that great with summarys, but Eventually Bamon Friendship/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone I have not written anything in such a long time, but I just started watching vampire diaries and I love the show. I haven't read the books, but I am completely team Bamon Lol.**

**I have a lot of great ideas for this fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! =)**

_And so it begins…._

"Caroline, please stop stressing yourself out," Bonnie Bennett said to one of her best friends, as they took a walk through the forest of mystic falls. What possessed them to take a walk at one in the morning was beyond them. Even though Bonnie was a witch and Caroline was a vampire, well newbie vampire, it was still dangerous.

"I can't help it Bonnie, Matt won't talk to me and Tyler just told me he has feelings for me, and I don't know what to do. I love Matt….I think, and Stefan hasn't taught me how to block my emotions yet." So many thoughts were rushing through Caroline's mind that she just wanted to lock herself in her room and cry. She hated being over emotional but she couldn't help it. Ever since Tyler told her he had feelings for her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She still didn't understand why, because she was in love with Matt, who wasn't talking to her. She wished Stefan would hurry up and show her how to block her emotions because this was getting ridiculous, she didn't feel like going through all of this anymore. She wanted to stop caring and crying.

Ever since she turned into a vampire a couple weeks ago, it's been hard. She was glad that she had her friends to help her get through it and was glad that Stefan was showing her the ropes, but he has yet to help her block her emotions.

Bonnie looked at her blonde friend, and couldn't help but feel sad. She could feel all of Caroline's emotions from a mile away, and she knew that all of this was hard on her. Coming into this world of vampires, witches, and werewolves, was a lot to take on. Especially when she was just turned.

Bonnie was also new to the supernatural world, but she had at least 8 months on her friend, and was still getting use to everything. She could honestly say, that she hated all things supernatural, but that would mean that she hated herself, and even though she shouldn't sometime she did.

When Bonnie's Grams died seven months ago, Bonnie studied up on her magic and it's as if she let it absorb her. Everything she has learned from her ancestor Emily's grimoire took her a few months to learn when it should have taken her years. Not even Bonnie herself knew how powerful she really was.

"Hey guys, I think I need to sit down for a second," Bonnie and Caroline looked at their other best friend Elena, who had kept quiet for the duration of their walk.

Bonnie had been so wrapped up in Caroline's pain that she hadn't felt Elena's. Something was definitely wrong with her best friend.

They both walked Elena over to sit on a log, because it looked as if she could pass out any moment.

Bonnie kneeled down in front of her friend and moved some hair out of her face, "What's wrong, Lena" A nickname they gave her when they were in elementary school.

Elena was feeling weak and any moment she felt as if she was going to pass out. She had been feeling this way for quite some time, but she didn't want to say anything to her best friends, because she didn't want them to be upset with Stefan.

"Nothing guys, it's okay, I just haven't eaten all day and I think it's catching up with me." She gave a faint smile, trying to insure them that she would be okay.

Both Bonnie and Caroline could see that she was lying.

Before anyone could say anything, a gasp came from Bonnie, causing her to flinch, and a big wave of electricity knocked both Caroline and Elena back a few feet. It caused Elena to fall into unconsciousness and Caroline to grab her head, screaming in pain. She couldn't even stand up, the pain was so unbearable.

Bonnie was laying on her back unconscious in the middle of the electricity, that brought up what looked like a force field around her.

_Salvatore Mansion_

Stefan could sense something was wrong with Elena, and was about to rush out of the door, when Damon stood in front of him.

"What's the rush, brother." Damon said, in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Get out of my way, Damon, something is wrong with El—" He couldn't even get out the rest of her name before a sharp pain hit him, causing him to fall to his knees and grab his head.

Damon instantly bent down to his brother. Even though he couldn't stand Saint Stefan, he didn't want to see him in pain….unless he was the one to cause it.

He then heard a something shatter and a scream. Turning over behind him, he saw Rose clutching he head on the floor in pain. The glass she had in her hand shattered to pieces beside her.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought. The only thing he knew that could cause vampires to have a head aneurysm was the Gilbert device, but that was destroyed months ago. And the main thing about all of this was…. he wasn't in any pain.

Then out of no where Bonnie Bennett crossed his mind. Not just because she had the power to give an aneurysm to a vamp, but because for some reason he could feel that she was in trouble. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"El—en—a," Damon heard Stefan try his best to get out. _Take me to her Damon._ As hard as it was he was able to tell him telepathically. Something that the brothers shared, but rarely did.

He knew exactly where Elena was, but not because he could feel her like Stefan, but because she was with Bonnie, and for some odd reason he could feel her.

They ended up in the forest in no time, where Elena was unconscious, Caroline was screaming in pain on the ground, and Bonnie was trapped in the middle of some electric force field.

There was so much going on in front of Damon right now that this was the first time he did not know what to do. He could have sworn he heard a little voice, a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time say, _Go to her._

_How am I suppose to do that?_ He questioned irritated.

But listening to the voice, he walked right through the force field and nothing happened. He thought he was going to burn or something, but nothing happened. Pushing that aside, he kneeled down, and grabbed Bonnie in his arms. He could feel her heartbeat, and even though it was very faint, it was there.

He then saw something in her chest, and pulled it out very quickly. He examined it and saw that it was a bullet, but when he looked down at her chest, there wasn't any blood.

"Wake up, little witch," he said, still unsure why he was here right now, "I'm not ready for the arguing and hatred between us to be over." He moved some of the hair out of her face, and studied her features for a second. She was so beautiful. _Come back to me._ Not knowing where the thought came from.

All of a sudden the force field went down, and Caroline and Stefan stopped screaming. They were both a bit drained and were in need of blood, but Stefan didn't care, he rushed over to Elena who was still unconscious. She hit her head on a rock when she was thrown back.

Stefan then brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. He gave Elena a bit of blood, and she instantly opened her eyes.

Damon did the same to Bonnie, but she did not open her eyes. He scooped her up in his arms and walked towards the others.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

They were all wondering the same thing, as they made their way back to the mansion.

**Okay everyone I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me if you would like to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I wanted to let everyone know that this is completely AU of course and that even though I will follow some of the real storyline of vampire diaries, it all won't be in the same order if that makes sense. **

**Also I forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. This is just for enjoyment.**

**And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews=)**

**sjww, justareader13, mehr03, Love'Joy1990, Death'sAngel18, STarSHipper, jimi18, SmilesX10!**

Caroline was drinking greedily from a water bottle full of blood, as she sat on one of the many couches in the Salvatore mansion. Elena was upstairs with an unconscious Bonnie, and Damon, Stefan, and Rose were downstairs with Caroline trying to figure out what happened.

"Start from the beginning Caroline," Damon said, semi-annoyed at the newbie vamp. This would be the third time they asked her to explain what happened, and every single time she would just talk about her human boyfriend and her tag alone dog.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon, and told them what happened. Stefan was stuck on the part where Elena had to stop walking because she wasn't feeling well. What was she not telling him?

"This was in Bonnie's chest," Damon said, as he held the bullet in front of him, "Which means they were trying to kill her."

Rose took the bullet from Damon's hand and examined it, "How did it not kill her?"

Damon didn't know why, but hearing Rose say that made him want to rip her heart out. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew that he was going to find out sometime soon.

"Bonnie is a powerful witch, maybe she can't die." Caroline looked at the bullet, and wanted to kill who ever hurt her and her best friends.

"Or maybe it wasn't meant to kill her," Everyone looked at Stefan who was slowly drinking blood from a glass.

"Please elaborate, brother." Damon was beyond irritated. He wanted to go check on Bonnie, actually he needed to go check on Bonnie.

Stefan noticed his brother's irritation, but he also noticed something that he didn't think Damon picked up on. That he was beyond worried about Bonnie. Stefan had a slight idea why, but would rather not say anything. He knew that Damon swore to Emily that he would protect her lineage, but after Emily broke her side of the deal by possessing Bonnie and destroying the crystal, Damon had soon forgot about the Bennett family…or so he thought.

"A few decades ago, I read that witches fear nothing, but one thing," Stefan began, "A bullet that possessed so much magic that it could strip the powers of even the most powerful witch."

"So, the little witch doesn't have her powers anymore?" Rose asked. All she could think of was how Bonnie use to give her aneurysms for the heck of it. So, she almost tried to drain her of blood. Witches blood was the best, and Rose couldn't help but want a taste of it.

A small growl escaped Damon that even he couldn't explain. All he knew was that he didn't like the fact that Rose got this animalistic look in her eye like Bonnie was going to be her next meal, and especially the fact that she called her "little witch." That was his name and his name alone for her.

As everyone starred at him, "Well the bigger picture is, why was I the only one not affected by the little headaches? Not that I mind," He smirked.

Stefan didn't have an answer to that, he too wondered the same thing…they all did.

Before anything else could be said, Elena appeared from upstairs, "Bonnie's awake," And before she could say anything else, Caroline used her vampire speed and made her way into the room she was in.

* * *

Caroline saw her friend sitting in bed, she could tell that she was weak, but she knew Bonnie, she would never let anyone know. She then wrapped her in a hug, "Bonnie, I was so afraid," A tear escaped her eye.

Bonnie held on to her friend, not wanting to let go, but she knew if she held on any longer she would cry. "I'm alright, Caroline," She lied, "But what happened?..."

Caroline was about to explain, but a voice she really didn't want to hear right now beat her too it, "Well little witch, you were shot, everyone seemed to get one of those little aneurysms you like to do so much…well except me, I saved your life, and now everyone can trail off into the sunset or whatever." His sarcastic tone was annoying to both girls.

"If you're expecting me to thank you, then you can think again." She glared at him, really wanting him to leave. She couldn't stand Damon, especially for all the heartache he's caused her.

"Yes, I am expecting a thank you little witch. I saved your life, so you owe me." He returned the glare.

"The only thing I owe you is not lighting you on fire." She then stood up, and caught herself from falling over. Hoping that they didn't see how tired and off balance she was, she held her ground.

"Try it," He challenged, knowing that she no longer had her powers.

Caroline stood up between them both and glared at Damon, "She doesn't owe you anything Damon, so get out."

"Actually she does Blondie, and I suggest you get out, being this is my room and all."

Caroline was too tired to get in a fight with Damon, "Come on, Bonnie, it's to late to go home, so we can go to a guestroom."

Bonnie was afraid to move, because she knew that one step she would fall over and she didn't want anyone to see. Because that would cause people to worry about her, and she hated that.

Damon looked at Caroline, "Actually Caroline, I'm not finished with Bennett here yet. You can run right along."

"I'm not leaving Bonnie in here with you."

As much as she didn't want to stay in here with Damon, something made her say, "Its okay, Care I'll be okay. I think I'm going to light him on fire and I don't want you anywhere near it."

Caroline knew that Bonnie was powerless, but in the back of her mind, she hoped that it worked on Damon. After sticking out her tongue at the blue eyed vamp, she left, closing the door behind her.

Damon looked back at Bonnie, "Sit down before you fall over Bonnie." He knew that she was drained. He didn't know why he cared, but he knew that she didn't want anyone to see her show weakness.

At the sound of her name softly escaping his lips, she sat down on the bed. More like fell down on the bed. She couldn't hold herself up any longer. _How did he know? _She almost forgot the ability for vampires to sense thing. She wondered if Caroline sensed her not feeling well too.

When she looked up at him, he was gone, and then back in an instant with a glass of water. She was a bit hesitant to take it at first, but then took the glass, and took sips.

He smirked, "Don't worry if I wanted to kill you little witch, I wouldn't try to poison you. I'd go for your carotid."

She put the glass down, and soft green eyes met beautiful blue eyes, and for some reason Bonnie felt a rush go through her. A rush that she shouldn't be feeling right now….especially when looking at Damon.

What she didn't know was that Damon felt the same thing.

Not wanting to be near him with this new feeling she was feeling, she stood up, "Thank you for the water," As she walked passed him, he appeared in front of her, so quick she jumped back a bit, "Damon, move!" She said, letting her voice get a bit louder.

"Or what, you're going to light me on fire? Come on Bonnie, you use that line so much now it doesn't really phase me." He knew pushing her buttons when she didn't have powers anymore was wrong, but he couldn't explain why something was developing inside of him for her. Something he did not like.

Bonnie was tired, as much as she didn't like Damon, she didn't want to argue with him anymore….she couldn't. "Please get out of my way Damon."

He heard the exhaustion in her voice and somewhere deep down, he didn't like seeing her like this. Like he wanted to make it all her pain go away. Crazy right?

"When did you find out?" He asked, knowing exactly she would know what he was talking about.

"When I woke up," Her voice was soft, yet low. Damon wouldn't have heard her if he didn't have good hearing, "I can remember everything." She looked into his eyes, and saw something she never thought she would see from Damon for her….compassion. "And here I thought magical bullets were just a myth….but I should have known better, considering I'm a witch, you're a vampire, there are werewolves."

"The life of the supernatural," he joked.

A small smile formed on her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. But that smile alone made Damon want to pull her into his arms and kiss her wildly. _Where the hell did that come from?_ He thought. Especially in a time like this.

"Even though I was out of it, it's like I could see it all happening. I could feel it all…everyone's pain." Tears were forming in her eyes, "But what I want to know is, why did you save me?"

He didn't want to tell her that the biggest reason he saved her, so he told her a little piece, "Someone told me too. I don't know who, and plus I wasn't done arguing with you and hearing you threaten me on a daily basis."

She rolled her eyes at his last comment, "Why weren't you affected like everyone else?" They were talking as if they were actually friends and they had been having conversations forever. And for some reason it felt right.

"I don't know, but that's for another time." He then walked closer to her, where her and backed her into the wall, "Now, is there something you want to tell me my little witch." They both didn't miss how he said 'my', but didn't say anything about it.

Bonnie wasn't claustrophobic, but Damon was too close for comfort, and she didn't want to admit it to herself, but a part of her liked it. _Okay why is he making me feel like this when I can't stand him? If I had my powers I would light him on fire and give him an anyuersm. Well, I think._

She knew he wanted a thank you, but she wasn't going to say it yet, she needed to say one more thing. "Damon, whatever is going on right now, whoever is behind this, I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon."

"And your point?" He really wasn't paying that much attention to what she said, as he caressed her cheek and down her arm a bit.

"I can sense something is going to happen…not anytime soon, but I want to know that you will kill me, before you let it consume me." She may not have her powers anymore, but the Bennett line is very powerful, so she was still able to sense things.

That snapped Damon right out of the little trance he was in, making him back up a little. It took him a moment to speak, "Let what consume you?"

"I don't know." It may have seemed like she was lying, but she was telling the truth.

"Alright little witch, I think you were out to long, or a bullet pierced your brain, because you don't make sense."

"Damon please….I need to kn—"

He cut her off, "What makes you think I would do it?"

"Because we hate each other Damon," He use to not like her as much, but he never hated her. But she didn't know that, "And because I know that no one else will…especially not Elena or Caroline."

He wasn't going to agree to anything, so he said, "Go to bed, Bonnie."

She walked up to him, and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Damon….for everything."

And before he could process what was going on, she walked right out of his room, and into a guest room. Not knowing that being in the same room and talking with Damon was actually making Bonnie feel better.

**Alright be prepared for some more characters to come into play in the next chapter=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It's making me update way faster than I had planned on it lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! =)**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

Damon was downstairs drinking some scotch. Just how he liked to start his mornings; full of alcohol…and blood. But the blood would have to wait. Saint Stefan was in the kitchen making the little witch and doppelganger some breakfast, Caroline had left for school, and Rose was…well who cares where Rose was, but she wasn't here.

Being near Stefan was boring, so he went into the study and tuned in on what his little witch and Elena were talking about. It may have been an invasion of privacy, but it was Damon. He did not care one bit. Before Damon could take another swig of his scotch, the doorbell rang.

He went to go answer it, and looked at the man in front of him in disgust. He almost forgot he existed in their little supernatural equation. Luka. Bonnie's boyfriend.

* * *

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you." Elena said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry Elena, I'm okay." She lied. She hated lying to her best friend, but she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Truth is, she was a wreck. Without her magic who was she? What did she have left? To her, magic was in the same category as breathing. If her grandmother were alive she would have never let the magic consume Bonnie like this, but since she wasn't, Bonnie felt like she had no choice. Her magic was her safe haven, her comfort. She was a magical junkie, and no one knew. And now she didn't have it.

Elena held Bonnie's hand and said softly, "I know you say you're okay, Bonnie, but are you sure. They filled me in on what happened, and I know it may be a lot to go through."

"It is…but I'll get through it," She smiled. Again, her smile did not reach her eyes, "Magic isn't everything." Trying quickly to change the subject, "It smells good, is someone cooking?"

"Stefan's making us breakfast," Elena responded. She turned away from Bonnie and took a deep breath.

Bonnie knew something was wrong with Elena. Before everything that happened last night, Elena was the one who looked ill. And even now, she looked like she lost some of her color.

"Elena, something's wrong with you."

Elena wasn't going to tell her, but she needed to tell someone, and of course it would be her best friend. So, she looked at Bonnie, took a deep breath, and began, "You remember how I've started to let Stefan take some blood from me?"

Bonnie nodded, how could she forget. When Stefan went back to human blood after being on animal blood for so long, it was chaotic, so Elena had this idea to start letting him have some of her blood, once or twice a week, so he won't go crazy.

"Is he hurting you?" she said, her voice growing a bit loud. She may not have her powers anymore, but she would find away to end him if he hurt her friend.

"No," she said quickly. Bonnie was about to question her, but Elena beat her to it, "I'm suppose to take some of his blood afterwards, but I don't."

Bonnie looked her, and knew why Elena didn't take his blood, because even though they lived in the world of supernatural, and that was all they knew now, a small part of her wanted to remain human.

"And I feel like taking his blood will take away the little bit of normalcy I have left." She sighed.

Bonnie wanted that for her too, but she'd rather Elena lose all things normal then die. And that's what would happen if Elena kept following down this path.

"Does Stefan know?"

"No, every time he tries to give me blood, I change the subject, and I'm pretty good at that," She gave a faint smile.

_Yes she was,_ Bonnie thought. Out of everyone she knew, Elena was really good at changing the subject, sometimes Bonnie felt that Elena didn't even have to try.

"You have to figure out what's more important, Elena. I know you want to have some type of normal in your life. But, honestly, normal is overrated with us. Your dating a vampire, Caroline is one, I'm a witch," She paused, "Well, I was a witch, but I can never go back to being normal. You have to make a choice. Either stop giving Stefan blood, or you're going to have to take some from him every time he feeds from you. And honestly, I already know what you want to do, because you love Stefan too much, and you know the blood won't hurt you."

Leave it to Bonnie to put things in perspective for Elena. That was just one of the many reasons she loved her and valued their friendship.

"Now, I'm hungry, let's see what Saint Stefan made," She didn't realize what she said until Elena looked at her weird, "I think being in this house has made Damon rub off on me. Ew." She chuckled.

Elena smiled, and hugged her friend, "That's not a good thing," They both laughed and headed downstairs.

* * *

"What do you want witch," Damon smirked, "Or do you prefer the term, Warlock."

Damon didn't like Luka and Luka didn't like Damon simple as that. If Luka could kill Damon he would, but he wasn't that powerful…yet.

Before Luka could say anything, he saw Bonnie and Elena coming downstairs and moved passed Damon, not paying attention to the annoyed glare he was giving him.

"Bonnie, I'm glad you're okay," He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight yet gentle hug, and then kissed her forehead.

Damon wanted to rip Luka's heart out. Literally rip his heart out and set him on fire.

Bonnie held on tight to him; wanting the comfort and the warmth he gave her to make her feel better. But, she didn't feel better; she was actually beginning to feel worse. But why? Still in Luka's embrace, she glanced at Damon, who was shooting daggers with his eyes. She had no idea why he looked so angry. _Probably because he wanted all of them out of his house. _She thought, _Yeah that has to be it. _But a part of her wanted it to be something else. And she had no idea where that part was coming from, or why she would even think that.

She then kissed Luka, and it wasn't like their usual kissing. Nothing felt the same. She tried to make it deeper, but was bombarded with the same result.

It wasn't the fact that Elena told them that she and Damon were going to leave to give them privacy, it was the small scream that escaped Elena's lips that made Bonnie and Luka stop kissing and look at Damon. His eyes changed and the veins were out. If looks could kill, Luka would be dead right now.

It all happened so fast, Elena screaming for Stefan, and Damon, pushing past her to get to Luka. He pushed him back into a wall and almost took a big chunk out of his neck, when he was forcefully thrown all the way against the book shelf, by Stefan.

"Everyone go upstairs," Stefan knew exactly what was going on, but he wanted to talk to his brother first. He kissed Elena briefly, and then went to face Damon, who was still vamped out.

Bonnie and Elena helped Luka upstairs, where they waited in the guestroom.

* * *

"Damon calm down," Stefan said.

"Did you see the way he was touching her!" Damon yelled, not caring if anyone heard, "She is mine!"

And that's all the confirmation Stefan needed. His brother and Bonnie were bonded.

Stefan pushed Damon outside with his vampire abilities, so that Bonnie wouldn't hear. He didn't think she would be ready for that information.

Damon was still standing, fangs bared, eyes red full of veins, and yet he didn't move to try to fight Stefan. He was surprised he found himself listening to his brother to calm down. When he finally looked like his regular self, he cursed himself for saying the things he said to Stefan. Because he didn't know where these feelings for Bonnie were coming from, but until he figured it out, no one needed to know…especially Saint Stefan.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Stefan broke the silence between them.

He smirked, "I'm not you and Elena, I don't do that love crap." It was true, Katherine was just an obsession. It wasn't love.

"I think you are bonded to her." Stefan decided to go ahead and say.

Now, Damon knew he was lying. He would have known if he was bonded to the little witch, because he would always want to be near her, and that wasn't true. Well, maybe.

"Damon, you almost killed Bonnie's boyfriend," He saw the look of malice Damon gave, "And just by mentioning her boyfriend, you want to go back in there and kill him. Am I right?"

Damon didn't want to admit it out loud but he was right, he didn't want that Luka warlock anywhere near Bonnie. He didn't want any man near her. But that still didn't mean that they were bonded. _Stefan doesn't know what he's talking about. _

Stefan knew he was right, but it would take Damon more time, because he and Bonnie spent most of their time arguing when they were around each other, so he knew it was going to be a long process.

"I'm going to the bar," Were the last words Damon said before he left.

Stefan just shook his head and went back inside.

* * *

Upstairs Bonnie, Luka, and Elena were talking trying to figure what made Damon act the way he did. About thirty minutes later Stefan came up and he and Elena went to eat the breakfast he made.

"Are you sure you're okay Luka?" Bonnie asked.

He put his arm around her and held her close, "I'm going to kill that guy one day?"

For some reason hearing him say that, made Bonnie's heart clench. She shook her head and pushed the feeling aside.

"But, Bonnie, are you okay? I felt something was wrong with you, and when you called me back and told me, I just…"

Bonnie gently placed a finger to his lips, and then kissed him, "I'm fine," She was getting good at lying.

"There has to be a way that we can get your powers back," he said.

She hoped so, but for some reason she didn't think that was going to happen.

"I have an idea," Luka said, seeing the look of defeat cross her face.

Bonnie was all ears, as Luka explained what he would try to do. He would try to give her some of his powers so she could build up hers again. Bonnie decided it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

He held her hands, and they both closed their eyes. It took what felt like hours, but something finally began to happen. But it wasn't good. Luka was all of a sudden thrown back, by an electric shock, against the wall, and that caused Bonnie to open her eyes, and rush over to him.

"Luka, are you okay!" She knelt down in front of him.

"I'm okay, but did it work?" He was curious.

Bonnie didn't even need to test anything out to know that it didn't work.

She shook her head slowly. Something was keeping her from getting any type of power. But what Luka didn't know was that when the electric shock happened between them, it gave Bonnie a rush; a rush that she wanted to feel again…that she needed to feel again. It was so bad that she wanted to drain all of his powers out of him, not caring if it ended his life or not. And it scared her.

* * *

Caroline was about to get in her car when Tyler came up to her, "Caroline, can we talk?"

She backed up a little, not wanting to talk to him, about what happened between them, "I'm actually in a rush, can we talk later."

He grabbed her arm, not where it would hurt her, but to show her that what he needed to say was serious, "Caroline, please."

She didn't like the feeling she got when she was near him, or when he touched her just then. It made her feel warm and loved.

So, before he could say anything, she beat him to it, "Look, Tyler, about the kiss, I mean it shouldn't have happened. Okay yeah, I did enjoy it, but I can't…"

"This isn't about the kiss, Caroline," He interrupted her, "Although, we can talk about it later. But, this is about yesterday. Well, early this morning. I don't know what happened but Mason and I were bombarded with massive headaches. And we don't know where it came from. I wanted to know if you knew what was going on."

That's when Caroline started putting two and two together. She thought it was the force field that surrounded Bonnie that made her head hurt. She completely forgot that Stefan and Rose felt the same thing she did all the way at the mansion, and now finding out that Tyler and Mason felt the same thing.

Someone had the power to bring down all things that were supernatural, no matter where they were. And that wasn't good.

"Tyler, get in the car, we're about to have a meeting," She said, as she got into the driver's seat. Tyler didn't even question her, because he knew that something was up.

And then they made their way to the Salvatore mansion.

**Please R&R=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for reviewing everyone!=) Glad you are all enjoying the story!=)**

**To answer your question sjww: Elena wasn't taking some blood from Stefan after he fed from her, and that caused her to be weak. Hoped that helped a bit lol=)**

A couple days had passed since the meeting Caroline arranged at the boarding house, informing everyone, that whoever shot Bonnie had the power to bring down all supernatural people anywhere they were. But that still didn't give an answer as to why Damon didn't go down. Damon was at the mystic grille, drinking scotch after bourbon, pretty much any hard liquor he could get his hands on. If he were human, he may have died from alcohol poison. Good thing he wasn't.

"A shot of tequila," Damon turned beside him to the female voice that was familiar, that he hadn't seen at his boarding house in a few days.

"Rose," He nodded, "Haven't seen you around in a few days,"

"I'm surprised you noticed," She said and then took her shot, "Another, please."

He knew Rose had a thing for him; he was hot, so it expected. But the only thing that could ever be between them was sex. And right now, he needed that to get the Bennett witch out of his mind. Besides, Rose did say she wanted to be his special friend, so why not?

"Of course I noticed," He flirted, tracing his hand gently down her arm.

Even though Rose shouldn't want to be Damon's special friend, she was the one who insisted. There was something about him that she couldn't let go of. "Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the bar, and used their vampire speed to run back to the mansion, where they didn't even make it upstairs, before Damon plunged himself inside of her. And the part that actually kept him going was the whole time he was thinking about Bonnie, his little witch.

* * *

Bonnie was in her bathroom sitting on the floor, crying. Ever since she was shot and lost her powers, it felt as if she were going into withdrawl. Sometimes it was hard for her to breathe. She wanted her magic back, she needed her magic back.

She didn't want to do what she was going to do next, but she had too. She text Luka and told him to come over. When he tried to give her her power and it didn't work, she felt this incredible rush. She could feel the power flowing through him, and even though it wasn't that much, it felt better than good.

Luka arrived at the Bennett house about ten minutes later. Bonnie let him in and led him to her room. Luka did not miss her tear-stained face. He could tell she was trying to hold in the tears for him. "Bonnie, please tell me what's wrong."

"I want you to try and give me power again," She said rather quickly. Not wanting to have small talk with her boyfriend.

Luka was hesitant, before he said, "Bonnie, I don't think that's a good idea."

Bonnie was about to snap, and if she had her powers, she felt as if she could kill him. But since she didn't, she batted her green eyes, "Please…." Her voice soft.

Seeing her like that, Luka didn't want to deny her anything, "Alright, let's try again."

They both sat on her bed, and Luka held her hands. That sat in silence for awhile, and then Bonnie began to feel it; not the magic going back in her, but the power radiating from Luka. The power that she craved.

Luka was beginning to feel weak; like his power was draining from him. _That's not possible_, he thought. He then opened his eyes, and saw that Bonnie's was still closed and something electrical was forming between them. He tried to move, but Bonnie held on tighter.

"Bonnie, stop!" He yelled, but she wasn't listening, she was too wrapped up on the power coming from Luka. She wanted all of it, and she was going to stop until she had it.

_This isn't right_, Luka thought. He then did something he didn't want to do, but if he didn't, he felt Bonnie would kill him. He gave her an aneurysm; the kind she use to give.

Bonnie screamed out, and let go of Luka's hand to clutch her head. Luka then stopped the headache he was giving Bonnie and she fell back on her bed. He took some deep breaths trying to get his breathing in order, and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Luka appeared in a hotel room, not sure what the hell was going on.

"You need to stop trying to help her, Luka, before the little magic junkie and her gang figures out what's going on." He looked at the female who was laying on the king sized hotel bed, "And I'm not ready for that yet."

"I'm sorry Katherine, but something isn't right. That bullet was meant to strip away her powers, and she's not suppose to be able to take mine away."

Katherine got up so fast, Luka didn't even realize it until he was pinned to the wall by her. "She didn't, did she?" Her face changed to let him know that she would kill him in less than a minute, if he messed this up.

"N-No, K-Katherine, she didn't." He wasn't going to lie, he was scared. Katherine could kill him, and he knew she would torture him first.

Her face changed back to normal, but she still kept him pinned. The reason Bonnie was able to drain Luka's powers was because they were originally the Bonnie's to begin with. Before Luka shot Bonnie, he cast a spell so that Bonnie's powers would go into him. The spell worked, but it would take time before they truly evolved in him. The only power that he had from the witch so far was the ability to give the supernatural those nasty little headaches. But that little power wasn't as strong as it had been in Bonnie.

But what wasn't supposed to happen when they shot Bonnie was the force field that appeared around her, or the aneurysms that happened in every supernatural being in Mystic Falls, especially her. And she was surprised it hurt like it did. Bonnie didn't even know that she was the cause of all of it. Her magic trying to protect her caused the force field to form, so Katherine wasn't able to go to her and kill her right then and there. But one thing that Katherine didn't understand was why the aneurysms started, she knew that Bonnie had something to do with it, but she didn't know how.

"You need to stay away from her," she hissed sternly. She didn't need the idiot warlock to keep going back to Bonnie. Because even though she was powerless, Bonnie's magic was drawn to her, and if Luka kept trying to 'help' the witch, Bonnie would drain the power out of Luka, he would die and Bonnie would gain her full powers back. Katherine wanted to be the one to kill Luka, right after she killed Bonnie. And with Bonnie going through withdrawls from her magic, she would be able to end the little witch, probably sooner than later.

Thanks to Emily for making it so that Bonnie would be the one to destroy her all those years ago. But Katherine would not let that happen.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a massive headache, remembering everything that happened before she passed out. She sat up and Luka was gone. She didn't blame him for leaving. The fact that she didn't want to let go of him when he wanted her too was probably the end of their relationship.

Something was definitely wrong with her. The fact that she needed magic so much that she didn't care who she hurt was a dead giveaway. She stood out of bed, and she almost had to sit back down, because she felt as if her legs would give away any moment. She knelt down and pulled out Emily's grimore. She didn't even have to open the book, before she felt the power radiating off the book.

And without control al of these thoughts began to rush through her head, about her hurting all of her friends and absorbing magic from everyone. She began to tremble as she snapped out of it. She threw the book so hard, it hit the mirror shattering it into pieces. She then just lost control and began throwing things left and right; her emotions taking the best of her and her need for magic consuming her.

Damon was taking a walk, trying to clear his head from Bonnie, but it didn't work. Especially since he ended up on her front porch. He then heard a loud crash and bust the door down, without a second thought. But thing was he hadn't been invited in, so how would he get to her, "Bonnie!" he yelled. He wished her father was home for once, so he could compel him to let him in.

He didn't know why he tried to run through the door, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get through, but to his surprise he did. He was standing in the Bennett home without an invitation. Deciding he would look into that later, he ran upstairs into Bonnie's room in a split second.

The sight in front of him clenched his heart, Bonnie was sitting in a corner in her room, shaking and crying. He knelt down in front of her, "Bonnie, look at me,"

Bonnie didn't know why, but slowly she looked into Damon's beautiful ice blue eyes. Her eyes were black_. What the hell is going on? _He thought, as he helped her up, and held on to her.

"Kill me," She cried.

Damon didn't like seeing her like this. And for a moment, he really didn't know what to do, "We may not get along that much, Bonnie, but I'm not going to kill you."He would kill anyone for trying to kill his little witch.

"Please, Damon, Please, Kill me," she begged. She held on to his hands, and cried, "I don't want to hurt anyone, please…."

"Hurt anyone? Bonnie….tell me what's going on." The only way he felt that he could help her was if he let her know what was wrong.

"I-I can't…" she cried.

"Bonnie, please," he was begging now, something he never did.

It took Bonnie what felt like half an hour to stop crying, and during the tears, Damon held her in a tight but gentle hug until she stopped crying.

She took a deep breath, sat on the bed and looked up at him. Her eyes were back to normal. "I can't live without my magic, Damon. I need it. I need my magic, and now that I don't have it, I don't know what to do. I'm losing it. And I'm so scared…. I'm so scared."

Damon was beginning to understand. Bonnie came into her powers fast, and she was even stronger than Emily was at her age. Bonnie pretty much became her magic. She let it take over. As much as Damon hated because of what it was causing her to do now that she didn't have it, he understood. There have been times when Damon went into bloodlust, but that was a different story for a different time.

He held onto her hands, feeling the warmth course through his body, "Bonnie, it's going to be okay, I'm going to help you through this, and not by killing you."

"I could have killed Luka tonight," she said. It didn't really bother Damon, because he wanted her warlock boyfriend dead anyways. "And what makes it so much worse, is that I didn't care. All I wanted was his power. And I don't want to hurt anyone, Damon, because if this gets worse I could really hurt everyone I care about. I don't know what I would do if, you, Elena, Care, Stefan, Ty, Matt, and Luka were killed because of me."

Damon was the stuck on the part where she included him in her little speech. He didn't even think she noticed. He then moved some of the hair that had fallen in her face, and caressed her cheek softly, "Lay down, Bonnie," He said softly.

Bonnie was so tired that she listened to him. She didn't know why she felt safe with Damon around, and why he was here trying to comfort her. She could have sworn he didn't like her and she didn't like him. When all of that changed, she did not know.

What surprised her the most was after he took off his jacket and kicked off his boots, he laid down and put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, about to sit up, but he stopped her.

"Go to sleep little witch, you've been through too much in the past few days, and I can tell that you haven't been getting much sleep. So, tonight you are going to sleep. And if you go into your little withdrawl, I'm right here to help."

"Okay who are you, and what have you done to Damon?"

"Good night, Bonnie." He smiled.

She smiled as well, and never in a million years did she think she would be lying in bed with Damon. But, as crazy as it sounds, both she and Damon were feeling content as she laid in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. You all don't know how much it really means to me that you enjoy this story =)**

**To rockerchick08: wow! Thank you so so much! I enjoyed reading your thoughts on this story!=)**

**This may be the last day I update for awhile, because classes just started back and it's already hectic. I will try my best to update this weekend. So, hopefully you all won't be disappointed.**

"Matt, will you just look at me, please!" Caroline was in tears now. Matt wouldn't talk to her because he was tired of always trying to be there for her and her brushing him off. So, Caroline decided to tell him the reason why she wasn't around him for a couple months, because she was still in a bit of trauma from turning into a vampire, and she didn't want him to go through it with her or be sucked into the supernatural world.

The way he was acting right now, told her she should have kept her mouth shut. At first he thought she was crazy until she changed in front of him. And now, he was scared, hurt, and didn't want anything to do with her.

"Caroline, just leave." His voice was breaking her heart.

She didn't want to do what she was going to do next, but she had too. Even though he was mad at her, she didn't want to see him in pain. She grabbed his face, and looked him in the eye, "You will not remember any of this," Tears were forming in her eyes, "All that you're going to remember is that we ended on a good note, and that we decided to be friends. You're not mad at me and I'm not mad at you. We just realized that we weren't right for each other."

He repeated everything she said, and then she kissed him on the forehead, and ran away fast to the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

Bonnie woke up, surprised that she was feeling well rested. Looking over to Damon, who was still asleep, she couldn't help but smile. She didn't know why he was trying to help her, but she will admit that it made her happy. She could see a change in Damon, and she wondered what was making him change. As much as she and Damon didn't get a long in the past, she wasn't blind. He was completely gorgeous. And sometime in the middle of the night he took off his shirt.

Bonnie quickly got up and ran into her bathroom. She needed to take a shower, because for a minute there it seemed as if she were lusting after him. She tried her best to feel anger towards him again, thinking of her Grams, the fact that he almost killed her, and he's killed many people before. But for some reason, she couldn't stay angry. And that was making her a little upset.

After her shower, she wrapped a towel around her body, and hoped that Damon wasn't up yet, so she could rush in the room and get her clothes. She opened the door and jumped a bit, startled by Damon standing in front of her. She held the towel tighter to her body, because the way he was looking at her was if he wanted to rip it off.

It took Damon every ounce of control not to join her in the shower, and when she opened the door in her towel, he knew he was on the brink of losing control.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie said just above a whisper. She could barely say that, because Damon was so close to her, with his shirt off nonetheless. She shouldn't be feeling the way she was feeling.

He shouldn't be feeling the way he was feeling, but he wanted to be inside of Bonnie. But more than that, he wanted to just hold her and keep her safe. Bonnie was his and he needed her to know that.

"Everything is fine, little witch." He said in his usual cocky tone, "You look so delectable right now, mind if I have a bite?"

She pushed passed him, and even though it was just a brief touch, they both felt a something inside of them…something good.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," she put on her robe and let her towel drop. She did that so the vampire that radiated sex wouldn't see anything he didn't need to see.

Before Bonnie knew it, Damon was back in front of her, trapping between his hard body and the wall. She didn't have her powers, so she couldn't move him. But would she use them if she did have them?

"What do you want, Damon…" Her eyes never left his.

Damon began to caress her cheek, and then down her arm, "I think you know…"

Bonnie knew alright. And she couldn't help but want the same thing.

Damon couldn't fight his urge anymore; he bent down and kissed Bonnie, hard. And he was a bit surprised that she didn't pull away, but started kissing him back. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her with such intensity and passion. He had been wanting to do this for quite some time.

Feeling Damon's lips on hers, made Bonnie feel so much that she couldn't explain. Beyond the physical attraction she had for him, something inside her heart reached out for him. Like what they were doing was normal; and if they would have waited any longer they may have both lost their minds.

But what happened to Bonnie next, made her push Damon away from her. He barely moved an inch, but he was caught off guard by the witches little action. "What was that for?" The look in his eyes showed that of lust and love. But neither he nor Bonnie would ever admit it.

"You slept with her!" Bonnie yelled. She did not know why she got so upset and angry by Damon sleeping with Rose yesterday, but when she got that vision she wanted to throw up. Hell, who was she kidding, she wanted to kill Rose. She didn't like her anyways because she tried to kill her before and she always made snide comments about wanting her blood. _Even though Damon did try to kill me before, that's different…this was Rose!_

"Wha-?" Damon tried to get out, but Bonnie interrupted him, by pushing him again, and this time he moved back a bit.

"Don't what me! I saw you with her!" She yelled, about to push him again.

Damon had had enough of her doing that, so he grabbed her hands, and backed her up against the bed with his vampire speed, and landed above her when she fell. She tried to move and push at him, but he wasn't budging. He liked the position they were in and her neck was exposed.

"You know you're sexy when you're angry," He smirked. With her being angry and her neck exposed; he grew hard instantly, and Bonnie wasn't blind, when she felt him against her thigh.

"Get off, Damon!" she moved one of her hands out of his grasp, and slapped him. He barely felt it, "You slept with Rose! How could you Damon….How could you do this to me!" _Where the hell was this coming from? _She thought. Why did she care that Damon had other females. She'd never cared before. Or did she, and she just didn't want to admit it.

When Bonnie said those words, Damon felt like he betrayed her. But they weren't in a relationship. Hell they weren't anything together, so why did he feel bad that he caused her pain. Why did he all of sudden feel like sleeping with Rose was a big mistake; even though he was trying to get Bonnie out of his mind, but even that did not work. He also felt that chasing Katherine for so long was a mistake and something he wished he never did; that even his little obsession over Elena was stupid. With all the women he's been with, obsessed over, he didn't care about any of them anymore. Looking into Bonnie's eyes, made him want to forget about all the mistakes and wrongs he's ever done in his long period of living.

Tears were forming in Bonnie's eyes, and she hated it. She hated feeling this way over Damon. One minute she couldn't stand him, and the next she didn't want to be away from him. She was getting jealous and the man wasn't even hers.

"Why are you upset? If anything, I should be pissed at you. You are the one with the warlock following you around everywhere." He said, pinning her arms above her hands, "You think I didn't notice the way you were kissing him, right in front of me. Why do you think I tried to kill him the other day?"

Bonnie kept silent. All the thoughts rushing through her mind were giving her a small headache. She honestly didn't know that was the reason he tried to attack Luka. She just thought Damon was being his usual self.

"I don't know what's going on, little witch, but what I do know is that I don't like being away from you. It's coming to the point where I don't think I can. So, until we figure it out, you're mine." He probably shouldn't have been so blunt about it, but she needed to know.

Bonnie didn't know how many times her heart skipped a beat, but if it skipped anymore, she was going to need to make a trip to the hospital. But, she held his gaze and tried to be as stern as possible, "I'm no one's."

"On the contrary, _my_ little witch." He then nuzzled her neck, wanting to sink his fangs deep. He could smell the sweetness of her excitement. "Now, I'm going to rip off your clothes, slowly…inch by inch," His voice was seducing her, "And then I'm going to take you every way there is possible. And then….I'm going to stick my fangs deep. It could be right here," He kissed her neck, "Or it could be right here," He then moved down to kiss her thigh.

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice was a mixture of a moan and a whisper.

He then let go of her wrist, "Because if you don't want me to, then I won't…"

Damon could barely get the last part out, before Bonnie kissed him hard on the lips. He wanted her and she wanted him and right now, that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were sitting on a couch in the boarding house as Stefan was trying to teach Caroline how to control her emotions. It had already been three hours, and Caroline was getting nowhere, because every time she thought of Matt and Tyler she wanted to cry.

"It's okay, Stefan, we'll try again tomorrow," she said, defeated, "Besides I know you and Elena are going on a date tonight, and she's been waiting on this moment forever."

"Elena said to take all the time we need. She knows how much this means to you Caroline, so if it takes all night, then it will take all night." Stefan smiled to give her reassurance.

Caroline loved her friends, but she didn't want them to stall their lives just because she didn't want to deal with the fact that Matt rejected who she really was and that Tyler was in love with her.

"No, its okay, we'll try again tomorrow," She said standing up. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Be careful Caroline, it's getting dark, and even though you are a vampire, whoever tried to kill Bonnie, can bring us down as well." Stefan was very sincere and Caroline knew. That's what separated Stefan from Damon. Stefan was caring and Damon wasn't.

She nodded, and then ran out the front door. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to be alone.

* * *

How she always ended up in the woods was beyond her. But she could take care of herself. She was about to sit down on a boulder, when she heard some noise. She could feel someone close to her, and before she could see who it was, she rushed that person pinning them to a tree, and vamped out.

"Tyler!" Her face changing back to normal. She then took her hands off of him, "What the hell are you doing here! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I didn't know vampires could get those."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, Caroline." He was tired of her always giving him the brush off. He was in love with her, and he could feel that she felt the same way.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said moving away from him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. It wasn't rough, but gentle, making Caroline feel something ache in her chest.

"I'm in love with you Caroline and I think that you feel the same way about me."

She tried looking everywhere but his eyes, but it was getting hard, "You don't love me, Tyler."

"You helped me through my change,"

"Oh, and that's the only reason you say you love me?" She was feeling more hurt than angry.

"No, you're always there for me, you make me feel something I've never felt before, and I know you feel the same way. I know you say you love Matt, but I think you did, but now, I think you love me." Tyler usually wasn't like this, but he loved Caroline and he wanted her to know it.

"I told Matt, what I am." A tear escaped her eye, "And he didn't want anything to do with me. So, I made him forget." She then couldn't help the many tears that began to stream out of her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying, "And I did love him, I did. And I want to still love him, but I can't. Because of you…and I hate you for that,"

She punched at his chest, "You just came into the picture, and when you kissed me…everything began to change. Yes, I did love Matt." She repeated, "And he will probably always hold a special place with me. But I do love you…" she admitted, "And as much as I've tried to hide it, you've taken a big piece of my heart."

That's all Tyler needed to hear before he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Caroline still had tears in her eyes, but she kissed him back. She loved Tyler. And maybe it's always been there, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

But before she knew it, the kiss ended, and Tyler looked at her strange. He then dropped to his knees. Caroline bent down and held on to him. She then looked up to see 2 people she would have never expected to see together in a million years. Luka, Bonnie's boyfriend, and Katherine.

Luka threw something on Tyler that latched on to his skin.

"Wolfsbane," he muttered. Wolfsbane was a Wolf's kryptonite just like vervaine was to vampires. He was now laying on the ground, unable to move.

"Luka, what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

He didn't say anything. She then looked between him and Katherine and put the pieces together. They were the ones behind this.

"You're working with this slut, wait until Bonnie finds out."

"And who's going to tell her, Care?" Katherine said, her voice radiating pure evil.

For some reason, Caroline didn't feel right. She felt like something bad was about to happen.

"Caro—line," Tyler could barely get out, "Run…"

"No, I'm not leaving you." And when her mind was set, it was set.

"You better do what he says, Caroline." Katherine gave out a wicked grin, "I love the chase."

Caroline looked down at Tyler again, and saw that he was unconscious. She tried shaking him, but he wouldn't move, "Tyler wake up…please."

Katherine was behind Caroline in an instant, pulling her off of the ground and pinning her into a tree, "You should have ran, would have made your death more exciting."

Caroline tried fighting Katherine off, but she was much stronger than her, "I want you to give Bon Bon a little message for me."

Caroline was afraid, thinking that Katherine was about to torture her. But she was wrong. Katherine snatched a branch so fast from the tree, that not even Caroline noticed it until she staked her… right in the heart.

Caroline turned a few shades darker and the veins appeared on her skin, as Katherine dropped her on the ground. Caroline Forbes was dead.

Katherine then looked at Luka, "I'm not ready to kill him yet. Take him back to the hotel." Tyler was very sexy to Katherine. Maybe she could turn him on her side. If not, then she would tortue the hell out of him, before she killed him.

"What are you going to do with her?" Luka asked.

"Going to drop off this gift to the little gang." Were her last words, before she picked up Caroline and ran to the Salvatore mansion, dropping her off on the front porch. Wondering who would see her corpse first.

**Okay everyone I hoped you all enjoy this chapter. And don't be mad, because I do like Caroline! =) Please R&R. I will try my best to update this weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm trying to update every week now. So I hope you guys stick with this story. There is still a lot more that will happen=)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing it really means a lot =)**

Bonnie screamed out, the pleasure taking over her mind, body, and soul as Damon thrust deep inside of her. He tried his best to be gentle, but it only lasted for a half a minute before he picked up the pace.

Damon loved seeing his little witch writhe under him, and loved hearing her moan his name. It made him take her harder. In that moment, he came to the conclusion that Bonnie was his. There were no more second guesses, he was sure of it now. They may have fought in the past and she may still have a bit of animosity towards him, but no matter what she was his now and she would always remain that way. So, what he did next, not caring if she wanted to or not, he bit into her neck, and took some of her sweet blood.

Bonnie was overflowing with ecstasy. She really hoped the neighbors weren't home, because she couldn't control herself. She was on her third orgasm when he bit down into her neck, and it felt as if, the orgasm was never ending. _Is this what I've been missing?_ She thought. Damon was not her first, but it sure felt like he was. _I wonder what his blood taste like,_ She didn't know where that thought came from, but the in an instant she was finding out, when Damon put his bleeding arm to her mouth.

And as of right now, no one existed in the world to them but each other.

About three hours later, Bonnie awoke and glanced at the clock. Two a.m. it read. She then felt Damon's arms pull her to him, as they laid cuddled together in bed. She honestly couldn't believe she just had sex with Damon. The guy she use to hate with every fiber of her being. The guy who she blamed for her gram's death and almost killing her, and now, just being in his arms, all of that anger and hatred she had for him was no where to be found.

Another reason she couldn't believe she slept with him, was because she was still dating Luka. Which meant she just cheated on him, which meant she was a whore. Even though she almost killed Luka, he never really called it quits, and neither did she. So where did that leave her now?

"What's wrong?" Damon could hear her heart beat speed up, and could tell there was something on her mind.

"What just happened here, Damon?" She blushed at the thought of what just happened between them. Good thing it was dark, because she was feeling a bit embarrassed.

They both turned on their sides to face each other, "Would you like me to tell you play by play?" He winked, "Or would you like me to show you slowly?" His voice was purely erotic to her ears and she had to hold herself back not to lay one on him.

She smiled and ended up shoving him a bit, causing him to laugh, and kiss her forehead. This was the softer side of Damon, and she had to admit, she liked it.

"A few days ago we hated each other…"

"Like I told you before little witch, I never hated you, you just always took it upon yourself to give me those little aneurysms you love so much." He tried to go into kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Damon, I cheated on my boyfriend…"

Damon rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less about Bonnie's _ex_ boyfriend. Just thinking that Luka was Bonnie's first was making him sick; that he was the first to touch her. He could go get a rope and hang himself from a bridge all Damon cared.

He then began to trail soft kisses on her neck that almost left her mesmerized, "Break up with him or I will." Until he said that.

She pushed at him again, "Just because we slept together doesn't mean you can order me around." She was livid now, "You know what, you can leave."

He just continued looking at her, and little did he know it was seducing her. And that made her even more mad, "And stop looking at me, like that."

"Like what," he gave his million dollar smile.

"Damon, leave before I set you on fi-" She caught herself, and looked away.

Damon could see the sadness in her eyes, and pulled her to him, to where she was now laying on his chest. "You will get your powers back, Bonnie. We'll find away." He reassured her.

She could tell he was sincere. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes, and Bonnie's soft voice brought Damon out of his thoughts on her and how he was going to tell her that he bonded with her, "I don't want to hurt him, Damon," She couldn't help but caress his chest a bit, "I don't know what this is between us, but Luka has always been so good to me, and even though I almost tried to kill him with whatever is going on with me. I don't want to hurt him this way."

"If you think that you will hurt Luka by telling him about us, then…..I'll tell him." He said the last part rather quickly, and Bonnie sat up and looked him the eyes.

"You're impossible you know that?" Bonnie then realized something. The whole time they've been together she hadn't had one withdrawl episode. Even now when they were just laying in bed talking.

"Is there something going on with this house?" Damon asked, bringing Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, trying not to think about the way he was caressing her arm.

"I was able to come in without you inviting me."

That made Bonnie come back down to reality, "What does that mean," her voice rose, letting Damon know she was frightened. If vampires were able to get in her house, and she didn't have her powers, she didn't know what would happen.

Damon stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting his mind drift to what his brother told him about. _Could it be that he was right. _

Bonnie saw the look on his face, and she could tell that he knew something, "Damon if you know something, then you _need_ to tell me."

_Always the spitfire_, he thought as he looked into her beautiful green eyes, "Well little witch, we're bonded. I thought by me doing it while we were in the throes was us bonding, but I believe we were already bonded before that."

All Bonnie could do was stare at him in shock. Damon had truly lost his mind. She missed the sadistic vampire. She didn't like this one anymore. Bonded? No they weren't. "Wait, you intentionally tried to bond with me! While we were…" If she could give him an aneurysm and light him on fire and make his balls fall off, she would.

"But we were already bonded before then," he shrugged, "So I don't see the big deal." He really didn't. But that had to be the reason he was able to get into her place uninvited. If they were bonded, that meant that he and Bonnie were two in one. Which mean that half of his soul was in her, and half of her soul was in him. And he did not mind.

But he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm going to kill you!" She slapped him in the face, and stood out of bed, wrapping her robe around herself.

Damon barely flinched, but was up in an instant, backing her into the wall, "I doubt that little witch. I'm sure by the end of this week you will find yourself falling head over heels for me." He smirked.

What he didn't know was that a part of her already was. And that made her slap him again.

"I like it when you're angry." He kissed her forehead and then backed away.

She continued to glare at him as he put on his shorts. His member standing out, showing her that he wanted her again. "If you think you're going to…"

She was interrupted by her cell phone going off. She picked it up off her dresser, and looked at the caller i.d. "Why is Stefan calling me?" she wondered aloud.

_Why was his brother calling her?_ Damon thought. He knew he was getting a bit possessive over the bond, so he kept it in the back of his mind to stay cool. He watched as Bonnie answered the phone, and he heard everything his brother said on the other end.

"Bonnie, we need you to come to the boarding house," Stefan said.

"Stefan, what's wrong." She could tell something was wrong, she could hear it in his voice, "Is Elena okay?" That had to be the only reason he was calling her right?

"No, she's pretty shaken up right now." Stefan had to brace himself before telling her, "Bonnie, Caroline's dead."

Bonnie let the phone fall out of her hand as she had to lean against the wall to stable herself. Damon grabbed the phone, before it hit the ground, "We'll be right over." He said and then hung up, sure that he would get questioned by Saint Stefan.

Damon tried to embrace Bonnie, but she moved away, and began putting on her clothes so they could leave. Damon put on his clothes and then blocked his little witch before she walked out of the door.

"Move, Damon." She glared at him. Her eyes were watering and her voice was shaking.

"I know that you're not going to want to cry when you get over there." He knew Bonnie, and he knew that he was right. "So, do it now."

And before he knew it, she broke down and knelt to the ground. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and Damon was right there, holding her in his arms.

Bonnie couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Nothing felt right anymore and the only thing that was keeping her steady was Damon.

* * *

At the Salvatore mansion, Bonnie and Elena were comforting each other in silence. They couldn't believe their best friend since they were in grade school was dead.

Damon and Stefan were trying to figure out who was behind all of this, when out of nowhere Bonnie began to scream clutching her head.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed, holding on to her head, as she screamed in pain.

Damon rushed over to Bonnie and knelt down in front her, not caring that both Elena and Stefan were giving him weird looks.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she yelled. A sharp pain was piercing her brain over and over again. It was starting to get hard to breathe and her vision was getting blurry. And before she knew it, before she could stop it, something inside of her snapped.

When Bonnie stopped screaming, Elena could tell something was wrong. It was if Bonnie stopped moving all together. She touched her gently, "Bonnie?"

Both Stefan and Damon could feel the energy coming from Bonnie and they knew something was about to happen. Stefan quickly grabbed Elena and rushed her away from Bonnie. She tried to protest because Bonnie was her best friend, but He kept her behind him.

Damon was about to say something but was cut off by Bonnie lifting her head up quickly, and screaming a piercing scream that was murder to all of their ears. It didn't hurt Stefan and Damon that much, but Elena's ears were bleeding. He tried to take her outside, but then he fell to his knees and clutched his head. Elena tried to comfort him, but ending up falling down clutching her ears.

Damon watched the scene going on before his eyes. Bonnie's eyes were pitch black like they were before and the forcefield that was up around her when she was shot was back again. And he noticed his brother and Elena in pain on the ground. He then realized that what happened that night was all Bonnie's doing, well except the getting shot part, and he didn't think she knew. And that's why he wasn't affected by it, because they must have been bonded during the time. _Interesting_, he thought.

But right now, he needed to concentrate on snapping the little witch out of the trance she was in. He was able to go inside of the forcefield and grab her, but she continued looking with a blank stare, mumbling something under her breath. He was glad the little witch had her powers back, but something wasn't right. He could feel that something dark was taking over Bonnie, and he needed to stop it before it consumed her. When her nose started to bleed, his held her tighter, and forced her to look at him.

"Bonnie, stop this." She still didn't look at him.

Then out of nowhere a bright light appeared in the center of the room revealing Luka who was holding a book in his hand with a shocked expression on his face.

The forcefield immediately went down around Bonnie, and she stood up and walked towards Luka. Damon instantly thought it was a magic thing that drew her towards Luka, and he almost stopped her until Luka dropped the book, and grabbed his head in pain. _What the hell is going on?_ Damon was beyond confused. And if he didn't love the little witch he would have left because since he wasn't hurt, none of this concerned him. Wait did he just say Love?

The fire in the fire place grew larger, and windows began to shatter, as Bonnie focused on Luka. Pure evil was radiated all over her features. And Damon couldn't believe what he was looking at next. Luka's no beating heart in Bonnie's hands, as he collapsed. Dead.

It was silent now. Damon didn't recognize Stefan giving Elena some of his blood to heal her wounds, all he could focus on was the fact that Bonnie let the heart slip from her hands, and her eyes went back to their normal soft green. He then stood in front of her and she looked at him. She said his name softly, before she submitted to darkness.

Damon caught her, held her in his arms, and took her to his room, letting Stefan know that there was a long road ahead of them.

* * *

"Damnit!" Katherine yelled. She was beyond pissed. How was she going to kill the Bennett witch now that she killed her's. And she was supposed to kill Luka. She was so heated with rage, that she took the whip and continued hitting the werewolf with it. Well, he was now back to his human form thanks to the warlock. One thing he did right, according to Katherine. Putting a spell on Tyler so he wouldn't transform back into his werewolf form. She would continue torturing him until she found better use for him or until she killed him. The killing would probably come first.

Tyler screamed out in pain, "When I get out of here, I will kill you!"

She grabbed him by the neck and dug her nails deep into his flesh, "Ty, why would u make such empty threats?" She batted her eyes at him. Truth is a werewolf bite could kill a vampire. But the great thing about it was that it didn't affect Katherine.

Then out of nowhere a better idea entered her mind. _Oh this will be perfect._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! I had planned on updating way sooner then this; actually it was only suppose to be a day afterward the last chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying this. I love seeing your reviews, it keeps making me smile=) **

**This chapter was actually suppose to be longer, but I've decided to cut it down into 2, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out before the weekend is up.**

**And one more thing I made 2 youtube videos, not to the this story, but just 2 bamon videos. There my first 2 so I hope you enjoy the vids and this chapter.**

**I tried putting the links on here but they kept messing up. So one is called Bonnie & Damon: This Love and the other is called Bonnie & Damon: The Secret AU**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie awoke sitting straight up in bed. She looked around and realized that she was in Damon's room.

"Good afternoon, little witch," Bonnie knew that voice anywhere and not just because he called her little witch that little nickname that was now embedded in her, but because she felt him near as soon as she woke up.

All the events that just occurred ran through her mind, and the only thing she could say was, "How long was I out?"

"2 days." Bonnie heard the strain in his voice. When her eyes found his she saw the pain in them. She knew he was worried and she couldn't deny that it touched her heart.

She was about to get out of bed, but Damon stopped her, "Not so fast witch." Bonnie knew that he was upset, but she had things to do.

"I'm not upset with you, but since your magic is back, and the little stunt you pulled, you're not going anywhere." Bonnie didn't know the hell she put Damon through while she was out. Even though he was able to lock his emotions away, something would not let him when it came to Bonnie.

Bonnie broke the silence that came between them, "It was Luka. He was the one who shot me and he's been working with Katherine." A tear slid down her cheek, "I'm so stupid, I don't know how I didn't know. He tried to take my powers, and when he gave me that aneurysm, I don't know what happened."

So it was Katherine. Damon should have put the pieces together before, since she wasn't in the tomb when they opened it forever ago.

"I killed him, Damon." Bonnie didn't want him to know how terrified she was. She was happy her powers were back, but she could feel something dark deep down inside of her from them.

Damon smirked, "Better you than me….because I would have tortured him." He knew that it was hard on her for actually killing someone, but he didn't like Luka and he would have done it himself eventually.

"I'm not a killer Damon. Even though he tried to kill me, I shouldn't have…It just happened. I barely knew what I was doing." And it was true, her magic took her over, "And the forcefield was my magic protecting me. I just don't know how I caused the aneurysms I didn't intentionally try to that."

"I know you didn't Bonnie, and you are not a killer. That's me." He tried to make her feel better, but he knew it wasn't working. To him taking a life meant nothing, but he knew to Bonnie it was everything.

All these thoughts were rushing to Bonnie's head. Everything that was happening was because of her. Caroline was dead and that was her fault.

"Bonnie, don't think that way, it's not your fault." He definitely did not want her to blame herself for anything. All of this was because of Katherine, and she would get hers.

"Your right, because I'm going to kill her." She said, and the hatred in her voice was not missed.

But something in their mind clicked at the same time. "Did you just read my mind?" They said in unison. And couldn't help but let out a little laugh afterwards. They were both definitely going to learn to block each other from that. They liked having their private thoughts.

Seeing Bonnie smile, almost made Damon forget that the little witch just read his mind, but she quickly brought his attention back to the subject.

"Could this get anymore crazy," First Damon tells her that their bonded and now they could read each other's minds.

"I guess its part of the bond." He said simply.

She was about to lay into him, when Elena and Stefan burst through the room.

Bonnie stood up and embraced Elena, "I'm so glad you're okay, Bonnie."

She hated that she hurt her friend, but she was glad that Stefan was there to heal her. She glanced at Stefan, and they look they gave each other said that she apologized and that Stefan accepted it. Not that he needed an apology; he knew that a lot of things were going on with Bonnie right now.

Bonnie and Damon then explained to Stefan and Elena what was going on, even about Damon and Bonnie being bonded. Bonnie didn't want to keep anything from Elena anymore. Now that Caroline was gone they needed each other more than ever.

Elena couldn't believe it, because she knew how much they didn't like each other, but then again she was starting to see a little change in Damon. She would read him the rules later if he ever hurt her best friend. Stefan was right about them being bonded, and he would read Damon the rules later if he ever hurt Bonnie.

Then a thought hit Bonnie, and she must have been able to block her thoughts better, because Damon didn't say anything.

"Since I have my powers now, I'm going to bring Caroline back, and then I'm going to kill Katherine."

"Like hell you will."

Bonnie looked at Damon and she couldn't miss the anger that took over his beautiful features.

* * *

Matt was at the Grille waiting for Elena. She called him earlier today, wanting to tell him something really important. It was probably concerning Caroline. He didn't know why when it didn't go great with the girl, their friends wanted to get involved. They ended on a good note, so maybe he could be wrong.

"Matt," He heard Elena say, as she sat down next to him at the bar.

"Hey, Elena, so what's up?" He felt like he hadn't talked to Elena in ages; actually all of his friends. He knew why he hadn't talked to Caroline, because of the break up. But he hadn't seen Tyler and Bonnie in ages, it felt like. _Strange,_ he thought.

"I just wanted to see you. I haven't talked to you in forever." She smiled.

"It has been awhile." He agreed.

"Let's get out of here," She looked him in the eyes.

Something felt off with Elena, but he pushed it aside because he hadn't talked to her in forever.

When they walked outside, Elena led him into an alley, and backed him against the wall.

"Woah, Elena, what are you doing?" He asked, as she began touching his chest.

"I've missed you Matt, and I know you've missed me." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Elena, you're with Stefan." He tried pushing her off, but she didn't budge.

"Stefan who?" she had a wicked gleam in her eye. She then started kissing him on his neck.

"What about Caroline?" He said, still trying to get her off of him.

She moved up from his neck quickly, "Caroline's dead."

Matt didn't have time to react before Katherine sunk her fangs deep in his neck. He screamed, but that only last for a few seconds, before Katherine broke his neck.

"Now, maybe Bonnie will give herself up before someone else dies." Were her last words, before she dropped Matt and left him in the ally.

* * *

Elena and Stefan stepped out of Damon's room, because he and Bonnie would not stop yelling at each other. They just hoped Bonnie didn't end up killing him.

"No, the real reason you don't want me to do the spell is because you don't want me to hurt your precious Katherine!" Bonnie concluded. That had to be the only reason. Not that Bonnie cared that he was still in love with Katherine, but she needed to be stopped.

"You are so stupid!" He yelled, frustrated, that she would even think that he was still in love with Katherine. He was never truly in love with her, he was more like obsessed. There was a difference.

She brought up her hand to slap him hard, but he grabbed her hand just before it connected with his face, "I don't give a damn if you kill Katherine, but I will be the one to do it. And you are not bringing Caroline back," He commanded.

"Yes I am! Damon, Caroline is my best friend….There's a spell in the grimoire that I can…" Bonnie was cut off, by Damon backing her forcefully against the wall. He honestly didn't care that he hurt her a bit. He was trying to get some sense in her, and if this was the only way then so be it.

"I said _No_!" His vampire face was on, and his fangs were out. He was filled with so much anger at the moment, but what was leading the anger was hurt, worry, and sadness.

"_Who _in the _hell _do you think you're talking to!" She was livid now. Just because she and Damon slept together and was supposedly bonded didn't mean he could order her around. She would bring Caroline back and she would kill Katherine, plain and simple. And no one was going to get in her way, not even Damon. "Now, let go of me."

Damon wasn't going to move. She would be smart and listen to him. So he tightened his grip on her arm, and she winced a little and pain. It only lasted for a few seconds before Bonnie focused on him and began giving him an aneurysm over and over again. Damon bent over, grabbed his head, and yelled in pain. He fell to the ground, and cursed.

Bonnie hated that it hurt her heart to do this to him, but she didn't like him telling her what to do, even if he was trying to protect her. Her emotions were running haywire for some reason. From missing Caroline, from killing her treacherous boyfriend, and to the feelings she was developing for Damon in such a short time.

When she stopped putting Damon through pain, before she knew it, she was backed against the wall again, with his fangs deep in her throat. She screamed out, and tried to push him off of her, but he didn't budge, and for some odd reason, something strong coursed through her body. Something so strong, it made her moan a little. Getting upset at the way she was feeling as he was drinking her blood, she used her powers to push him off of her and he went flying into the wall.

Damon recovered quickly and tackled her to the ground, holding her hands above her head. She fought under him, trying to get him off of her, but it was no use. She then made her hands feel like fire as it burned him. He yelled a bit in hurt and anger, but he left his hands on hers.

_Why wasn't he moving? Did he wasn't his hands to fall off! _Even though she was causing his pain, she didn't think he would continue keeping his hands on hers and go through it.

"Damnit witch, stop fighting me!" Bonnie looked into his crystal blue eyes, and saw something more than anger and rage. She saw the hurt behind it, so she immediately cooled her hands, "Do you know what hell I've been through! Bonnie you were out for 2 days, and I didn't know if you were going to wake up! Do you have any idea how that felt!"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She could feel his sincerity, hell she could see it in his eyes.

"So, you are not going to bring Caroline back, as much as you miss her, you can't. And you can't kill Katherine, because I swear if you ever do what you did to me for the past 2 days, I will kill you Bonnie Bennett, bonded or not." Damon knew he was turning into Stefan at the moment, but he didn't care. Bonnie was so damn stubborn, it annoyed the hell out of him.

Bonnie was at a loss of words. Damon was beyond worried for her and hell, she didn't want to admit it, and she certainly wasn't going to admit it to Damon, but a part of her was worried as well.

Next thing she knew his lips came crashing down hard on hers. She didn't try to move fight him, and to be honest, she didn't want too. He was caressing her face, as she moved her hands around his back. Before she realized it, he had her back against the wall, and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Bonnie needed Damon just as much as he needed her right now.

Damon was beyond hard, and he needed to be inside of Bonnie right now. With everything he was feeling he needed to take all of her. He felt like claiming her over and over again. Yes, they were bonded, but he felt like he needed to stake his claim every time he was with her, just so she didn't forget that she was his.

Bonnie was able to unzip his pants, and they slid to his ankles. Damon was too impatient to take the time to take off Bonnie's pants, so he ripped them off and threw them down. He also ripped the scrap of lace she called underwear off, and entered her hard. Her moist center felt so good around his hard shaft. Bonnie screamed out, as Damon thrust deep inside of her. She would have fell from the intensity of it, but he held her up like she weighed nothing.

He kissed all down her neck as he thrust deeper inside of her, causing an orgasm to flow through her, causing her body to shudder. She couldn't control the moans and screams of pleasure escaping her mouth, especially when his mouth connected with one of her breast, and he bit down. Another orgasm flowed through her.

Somehow during it all, they ended up falling on the floor, with Bonnie on top. Even though Bonnie was completely spent, being on top of Damon, as he pumped up inside of her, made her lose control. She began riding him, as he gripped her waist. She didn't know why at the moment, but Katherine entered her mind, and she sped up; letting him know that he was hers, and he better remember that.

He flipped her back over on to her back, and continued pounding into her. Bonnie then bit into his chest hard so that she was able to break the skin. It would have been easier if she had the teeth of vampires, but it felt good to Damon. She drank greedily from his blood, and seeing her do that caused him to speed up.

They were wrapped in so much pleasure, that when they both experienced that earth shattering orgasm, the ecstasy lasted for twenty minutes.

They were both so spent that Bonnie fainted from the intensity of it all. Damon smiled at his little witch and carried her to his bed. He held her in his arms, and succumbed to sleep.

Even though Bonnie and Damon just experienced something better than great, their earlier conversation was far from over.

Bonnie awoke the next morning, still in a feeling of bliss from the many times she and Damon made love last night. She honestly didn't know how they ended the night like that when they were pretty much tormenting each other only moments before. But she guessed that's how it worked.

He wasn't laying beside her anymore, and she couldn't feel him in the house. _Where did he go?_ She thought. Not lingering on to it for too long, she decided to get up and take a shower. When she made her way to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. It's not like she had to strip down, because she and Damon pretty much destroyed each other's clothes last night.

While staring at her body in the mirror, she saw the bite marks all of her skin. Two on her neck, her breast, her thighs, even her stomach. She couldn't believe she let him to do that to her, but she had to admit it felt good during it.

After getting out of the shower, she put on her clothes, and made her way downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Elena eating a bowl of cereal.

When Elena saw Bonnie come in, she instantly gave her a devious smile. Bonnie knew where her best friend was about to go with this, so she immediately said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"No need to talk about it, Stefan and I had to go to my house last night, just to get some sleep." She grinned.

Then Elena saw her neck and frowned, "Bonnie…"

"I don't know what's going on Elena, I guess it's the bond, but as mad as I get at Damon, I just can't stay away from him. Like right now, he's not here and I feel like I'm about to lose it. I don't like it."

Elena hated seeing her friend so upset. Bonnie was always so strong, always comforting her, and now she could tell her best friend was at her breaking point. She hugged her friend and said, "Do you think that it's more than the bond Bonnie, do you think that maybe you are falling in love with him."

Bonnie would have been quick to deny that, but she knew her best friend would be able to tell if she were lying. Somewhere along the way she was beginning to fall in love with Damon. She blamed it on the bond.

Elena saw in her friend's eyes, that she was right. Bonnie was in love with Damon. She didn't know how long it would take for Bonnie to fully accept it, but she knew she would sooner or later.

"Where is Damon by the way?" Bonnie questioned, trying to stop thinking about her feelings. Even though mentioning Damon's whereabouts wasn't helping one bit.

"Stefan took him out for some brotherly bonding?" Elena said pouring Bonnie some cereal.

"So, that means they're out looking for Katherine's hideout?"

"Yep, they actually thought I wouldn't know."

"For vampires over a century old, they sure aren't that bright."

The girls both laughed a bit. That was their small moment of normal. A moment much needed.

But now the moment was over, as Bonnie said, "Elena, what I said yesterday about Caroline…..I'm going to bring her back."

Elena didn't want her friend to use magic that would be so intense, but the selfish part of her wanted Caroline back just as much as Bonnie did, and she knew that Bonnie would be able to handle it. She had faith in her friend.

Bonnie knew that Elena was on board, so they went into the living room and teleported her grimoire to her.

"Now, Elena, if this gets to intense, I want you to go upstairs okay?" She didn't want her best friend to get hurt by her again.

"Okay, and Bonnie…" Elena started, as Bonnie looked at her, "You can do this."

Bonnie smiled and then closed her eyes. She placed her hands over the book and began absorbing its energy. A few minutes passed, as the energy she was absorbing was beginning to be too much, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want too. The fire in the fire place rose, and Bonnie felt an immense amount of power flow through her. Power that was both good and evil; power that she liked.

Elena remained looking at her friend. Even though Bonnie said to leave if things began to get intense, she wasn't going to do it. Bonnie was her best friend and she wasn't going to leave her. Elena could see the black energy flowing through Bonnie's skin, and a gust of wind formed in the room, knocking Elena back a few feet. Elena screamed her name trying to knock her out of it, but Bonnie couldn't hear her.

When Bonnie finished absorbing the power she needed from the gimoire, she chanted something in Latin, and wind in the room picked up, and objects began to spin around in the room. Elena was able to hide behind the couch, because that seemed to be one of the only things not floating.

And before her eyes, Caroline appeared in front of them, her eyes closed, and her skin was dark like the day the they found her.

With a few more words in Latin, the color came back to Caroline and she opened her eyes and looked around.

Everything went back to normal as Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Okay, what is going on?" Caroline broke the silence in the room.

Elena and Bonnie ran to their best friend, and grabbed her into a hug. That's when Caroline began to remember everything that happened the night Katherine killed her. And then she began to remember Tyler, but before she could say anything she saw that Bonnie's eyes were black.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" She questioned, worried about her.

"Yes Bonnie what the hell is going on!"

They all turned towards the voice and saw Damon and Stefan standing in the doorway. Pure rage in Damon's eyes.

**Please review!=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. This chapter was more of a part 2 of the previous one. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this. **

**And everyone thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm glad everyone is sticking with this story!**

Damon was livid on seeing Caroline back. It had nothing to do with the fact that Caroline was alive and well, because she has been tolerable ever since she was turned, but it was the fact that Bonnie brought her back. Damon wasn't going to lie, bonnie was strong, but they both knew that her magic was taking a toll on her.

Bonnie's eyes changed back to their normal color, as she looked at Damon and Stefan, "I did it…I brought Caroline back." Everyone could see that the color was draining from Bonnie's face, and she was trying to maintain her balance so she wouldn't fall.

Elena was about to go to Bonnie, but Damon beat her to it, and gripped Bonnie's shoulders. Even though he was furious with her, he didn't like seeing her this way. Bonnie looked at him and her vision kept going in and out. She needed to sit down, because she felt as if she could fall over any second. Maybe the spell was too much for her. But she had to do what she had to do. And she wasn't going to go another day without Caroline in this world.

Before she knew it, she was being seated on the couch. She tried to listen to what everyone was saying, but all she was aware of was Damon's hand in hers. She needed that comfort he was providing from her. Even though he was beyond angry, he was more worried about her.

Caroline knelt down in front of Bonnie, and she almost touched her shoulder, but Damon's reflexes stopped her, as his hand gripped tightly on her wrist.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Damon almost vamped out on Caroline. He didn't know why he got possessive all of a sudden, but he didn't want anyone to touch Bonnie. He didn't care if it were Caroline or Elena.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Caroline questioned. She wasn't going to lie she was glad to be back, because wherever she was it was dark and grimy, and she didn't like it. But, looking at her friend and the way Damon was being around her, she could tell that she missed a lot.

Stefan then began to explain to Caroline everything that happened while she was dead, and it was actually a lot for her to process. She could tell that her friend was weak, and if it was because she brought her back, Caroline would have rather stayed dead.

"Guy's I'm alright," Bonnie finally said. _And Damon don't do that again. Caroline is my friend._ She mentally said, but didn't look at him, knowing that he heard her.

Damon glared at Bonnie, _Don't do magic again and maybe I won't._

"Next order of business, eliminate Katherine." Bonnie announced, still feeling a bit woozy.

Stefan wasn't surprised when Damon yelled at her, "Damnit, witch! What the hell is wrong with you? You are not strong enough, so No!" Damon didn't care that he was ordering her not to do something. He was worried about her safety and he wasn't about to watch her kill herself over some stupid witchcraft.

If Damon thought Bonnie was just going to let him put his foot down and order her around, he was sadly mistaken. "First of all, I am strong enough, hence Caroline and second you have no position to tell me what to do! No one does." She was making that clear for everyone.

Elena and Caroline glanced at each other for a moment, obviously picking up on the last part Bonnie said. They were both equally worried about her and felt as if little by little they were losing the Bonnie that held them together.

At that moment in time, Damon wanted to bite Bonnie. It had nothing to do with the sexual tension that always developed when they were near each other, no matter what circumstance, it was the fact that he felt like he needed to mark her again to show her who was boss.

"Damon, don't." Stefan said, knowing exactly what his brother wanted to do.

Damon remained looking at Bonnie, "Stefan say anything to me again, and I'll rip your heart out."

Bonnie was aware too what Damon wanted to do to her, and a small part wanted him to bite her, but she held her ground with him. Because she was not one to submit to a man, no matter how intimidating they were. And right now Damon was beyond intimidated. But she wasn't defenseless, so if he tried anything, she would bring him to his knees.

"Don't worry, Stefan, he's not going too…" Bonnie wasn't able to finish her sentence, before Damon's canine's connected with Bonnie's carotid. She let out a small scream, not expecting him to do it, and she was too caught off guard to use her magic against him.

In the background, she could hear Elena screaming for Damon to stop. Stefan pulled Damon away from Bonnie, and Elena rushed over to her, making sure her friend was okay. Caroline had to back up a little, because being a newbie vampire, she still had that urge for human blood, and she didn't want to finish what Damon started.

Bonnie stood up, and glared at Damon, giving him an aneurysm. She was pissed. _I hate you, Damon_. She thought to him.

He gripped his head, as his brain felt as if it were exploding. He then dropped to his knees, _No you don't. Now stop._

_No. Everytime you're mad at me, you attack me._

_Because I'm trying to get some sense into you._

_No, you're trying to make me yours_. The fire in the fireplace rose high again. _You're trying to brand me! And I am not going to have that._ She then stopped the aneurysm, because she felt as if he were getting the picture. Actually, the real reason she stopped was because his pain was starting to become too much for her. She would have to fix that.

Damon took a few deep breaths, and made it to his feet in no time. He saw the wound healing on Bonnie's neck. _What you fail to realize witch is that you are mine_.

"Whatever this is Damon…bond or not. I'm done with it." Maybe if she would have had a little more meaning behind it, Damon would have actually believed her.

They both forgot about the others in the room, until Stefan said, "Bonnie, Elena, Caroline?" All three of the girls turned to look at him. Stefan was so distracted by Caroline being back and Bonnie and Damon in another fight that he almost forgot the reason they came back earlier then they planned.

"Did you find Katherine?" Elena asked. Both of the brothers looked at her, "You really don't think I believed you when you two said you were going out for brotherly bonding."

Stefan couldn't help but smile at the love of his life. He knew she would figure it out. "We didn't find Katherine…."

Elena could see that something was wrong. So, they didn't find Katherine, but she could tell from the look on Stefan's face that they found someone. "Stefan what is it?" She was actually scared to hear what he was going to say next.

"Matt….he's dead. Katherine killed him."

* * *

Tyler was in pain. The torture Katherine was putting him through, was unbearable. The wolfsbane made him weak while the whips she slashed through his back burned the hell out of him. He wanted to die, and not just because what he was doing was killing him, it was because she killed Caroline and Matt, and she wouldn't stop saying it. Matt had been his best friend since they were kids, and Caroline was the love of his life. How would he be able to live after this? If Katherine's torture didn't kill him first.

"Drink up wolf," He didn't even realize when Katherine knelt down beside him, and forced water down his throat, "Don't worry, Ty, I'm not going to kill you just yet." He had been craving water for the past few days, but now that she was giving it to him, he couldn't feel it. The wolfsbane that she always shoved down his throat made it numb.

"I still have to kill Elena." She gripped his hair, and forced him to look at her, "And then I'm going to kill Bonnie, and then….I'm going to see which brother I want to myself."

She then stood up and walked to the door, "Since I like the things I do to you, I'll wait to kill you." And then she closed the door to the basement she was keeping Tyler in.

* * *

A day had passed since Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena found out about Matt. Stefan wanted them all to stay in the boarding house together just in case Katherine tried anything again, so all three of the girls were cuddled up together on the couch, not saying a word.

Caroline rested her head on Elena's lap as she cried. Elena tried her best not to cry, but the tears began to fall. Bonnie's eyes watered up, but she couldn't cry….She couldn't. She needed to be strong for Caroline and Elena.

"I'll be back," She told them as she walked upstairs. Bonnie didn't know why she ended up in front of Damon's door, but she felt like she needed to be there. She hadn't said a word to him since their argument, and she didn't want to but she felt like she needed to.

"This is stupid," She whispered, but knocked on the door anyway.

Damon answered the door almost instantly, as he and Bonnie stared at each other for a moment. He knew one of them would cave and go to the other; it was just a matter of time. But if she hadn't have came in the next two minutes he would have been on his way to see her downstairs.

He was about to say a smart comment, but as soon as Bonnie looked at him, she began to cry. Why did she feel comfortable crying in front of Damon and not her friends? Damon pulled her into his room and held on to her, as she cried in his arms.

When she stopped, he led her to his bed, and continued to hold on to her as they set in silence.

_Just because I'm here now, doesn't mean I still don't hate you._

_I know. _A small smiled formed on his face.

"This can't be our life, Damon." She said, now looking into his eyes.

He needed her to clarify what she was talking about.

"I can't be mad at you one minute and then want to be with you the next. I can't feel what I've been feeling about you. I can't do what I've been doing with you anymore. This isn't right. This bond…it isn't right. And you know that." It pained her to say it just as much as it pained him to hear that.

He knew that the bond didn't happen the way it was suppose to. But to him it felt right. And he wasn't the type of person to admit that. If someone told him a month ago he and Bonnie would be where they are now, he would probably laugh and kill them. And he knew the only reason why Bonnie kept trying to deny it is because she was scared.

But the only thing he could think of doing right now, was kiss her. And he did. The kiss was soft, sweet, and passionate. And it sent a shiver through Bonnie. It wasn't a kiss that said he wanted to take Bonnie in every position there was. It was a kiss that said….

"Bonnie, I love you." _Where the hell did that come from?_ Damon didn't expect to say it out loud. And Bonnie didn't expect him to say it at all.

She took a deep breath and sank into his arms, "I love you too." She was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Whatever they were doing was very odd, to both of them. Bonnie just attempted to end things with Damon, but at the end of it all they were professing their love for one another. And the crazy thing about it was, she was telling the truth. She was in love with Damon Salvatore. Why? Not because of the bond that brought them together, but the way he was with her; the care that he showed her and no one else. The fact that Bonnie was the first girl he's ever loved not just obsessed over.

What happened yesterday can't happen again, Damon. She was referring to him biting her in front of their friends.

Don't worry I'll just bite you in private from now on. He winked.

She shoved him a bit, "I'm not your property, Damon."

"I know, and I apologize." He never liked apologizing, but it was Bonnie and he needed her in his life, "I don't mean to be that way, but I can't help it Bonnie. When it comes to you, I can't think straight. I can't help but want to claim you as mine every time I see you. I don't like these new emotions that are coming with being near you, because for as long as I can remember I've been able to close off everything. And then when it comes to you, I can't anymore and I.…"

Bonnie kissed him. She knew that it took a lot for him to say that. What they had was not going to be easy, but at that moment, they both knew they were in it, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how to process Matt's death, as she laid on Elena. She knew that her friend was crying as she tried to comfort her. She wanted to kill Katherine. She had destroyed everyone she cared about. She killed her, she killed Matt, and Tyler….

That's when the night she died started rushing back to her. She couldn't remember it for the longest, but now she could. Katherine had Tyler. And she had no idea if he was alive or not.

She sat up quickly, catching Elena off guard, "Care, what is it?"

"Katherine has Tyler."

* * *

All it took was 10 minutes for Caroline to explain everything that happened that night to Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. Bonnie did a small spell to locate where he was as Stefan and Damon went to go rescue him.

Even though the girls were completely upset, Damon and Stefan made them stay at the boarding house. It was safer this way.

Caroline was a complete wreck. She couldn't lose Tyler too.

Bonnie hated this. She needed to do something, and she would. She left the girls in the room as Elena comforted Caroline. Elena would have questioned her, but she knew Bonnie wouldn't tell her what was going on. She just hoped she wouldn't do anything drastic.

Bonnie went into the library and summoned the grimorie to her. As she was about to absorb some more energy, she sensed someone near and turned around, becoming face to face with Rose.

Out of nowhere something evil flowed through Bonnie. She didn't like Rose, and not only because she tried to kill her once, but because she slept with Damon, not even a month ago.

"Well, well, well…I see someone has their powers back." She smirked.

"Yeah, so you may not want to make me test them out." Bonnie glared at her.

"I'm shaking," She said in pure sarcasm. "How is Damon by the way? Does he mention the things I did to him. The way I made his eyes roll in the back of his head. The way he bend me over." She then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "The way he's going to want me again."

That pushed Bonnie to her breaking point. Her eyes went pitch black, as she pushed Rose, who flew back into one of bookshelves.

Rose stood up instantly, "This is going to be fun. I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

Bonnie gave her an aneurysm that made Rose drop to her knees. The headache was strong she couldn't believe it was coming from Bonnie. Especially since Bonnie hadn't been a witch for long. Blood then began to come out of her Rose's eyes.

Bonnie was losing control as she focused all her energy on making Rose suffer. She didn't know how she was doing it, but wanted to see the vampire dead. The magic that flowed through her was becoming stronger and darker, and it felt good.

She then stopped, and her voice was even darker as she spoke one word, "Run."

Rose hadn't expected it to go down like this. She knew the witch had her powers back, but she didn't know they she gained some. It use to be where her aneurysms didn't affect her that much, but now Rose was getting a bad feeling.

So, she did what anyone would do in this situation. She ran.

And at that moment, Bonnie was no longer holding back. She was no longer in control. Her magic completely took her over. The magic in the grimoire was a part of her now. Magic that she didn't even know about was a part of her now. And she knew there was no turning back….and to be honest, she didn't want too.

Elena and Caroline were at a loss of words when Rose rushed into the living room bleeding from her eyes and nose. She tried running towards the door, but something made her stop, leaving her frozen in place.

Bonnie appeared in the middle of the room, "Bonnie," Elena said, not sure what was going on or how her friend appeared out of nowhere. She could see that Bonnie's eyes were black again. Even Caroline could feel that this wasn't the old Bonnie anymore.

Bonnie looked at Rose, and she began to levitate in the air. When Rose began to scream, as if something was burning her skin, Damon and Stefan burst through the door.

Even though the focus was on Bonnie at the moment, she was upset that she didn't see Tyler.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled, but she didn't hear him. She was too far gone.

Bonnie, stop this please. He tried to get through to her during his mind link.

She wants you, Damon. So, step away so I can finish this. She then cut off their mind link.

As flattered as Damon was that Bonnie was a bit jealous, but she was not a killer. After Luka, he would not let her, especially because she intentionally knew what she was doing.

"Bonnie, please…" He begged, "Please…." Rose's screams were getting louder, and before they all knew it Rose dropped to the ground, and her non beating heart was in Bonnie's hand.

But what separated this time from Luka, was that she smiled afterwards.

They all stared at Bonnie as Bonnie looked at the heart in her hand. She lit it on fire, and then it fell to ashes.

The old Bonnie was gone.

**A/N: Don't read if you haven't seen the recent episode of Vampire diaries**

** Who saw the new episode of Vampire Diaries. It was amazing. And I will admit that I almost cried, and was sad that Rose died. I actually ended up liking her. And Damon was beyond perfect. He let his softer side show =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I made this chapter really long, since I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I really hope you guys stick with this fic because I still have ideas for it.**

**And to everyone who continues to review thank you so much! It means a lot to me. I really hope more people review, it will make me even happier.**

**Also I made 2 more YouTube videos if you guys want to check them out.**

**1: Bonnie & Damon: Grace**

**2: Caroline Forbes (Vampire Diaries 2x13)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

All eyes were on Bonnie; each of their face expressions full of shock. Damon tried to contact her again through their mind link, but she had him blocked.

Elena tried to take a step towards Bonnie, but Stefan stuck his arm out to stop her. He knew Bonnie was too far gone to realize that Elena wasn't a threat.

"Don't worry Stefan, I'm not going to hurt her." Her voice betrayed her sincere words; pure venom.

"Bonnie, this isn't you." Caroline said, terrified for her best friend.

"No, this is me Caroline." Her black eyes focused on her, "And if I were you, I'd be grateful I'm not dead anymore."

"Bonnie…." Damon started.

Bonnie glared at Damon, "Stop trying to save me Damon, because I don't need it. You think that just because we had a few moments and a bond that isn't even real, you just thought you could knock some sense into me." Damon walked a bit closer to her, but she lift up her hand, stopping him in his place, "Don't make me do to you what I just did to Rose."

Caroline and Elena glanced at each other, and the same thought entered their head. How could this be their life? Seeing Bonnie, their best friend since grade school in front of them with so much evil inside of her, was hard to bare.

Bonnie then began to chant something under her breath, and Caroline almost thought she heard Tyler's name escape her lips. Then out of nowhere, a burst of dark energy formed in the room, as an unknown wind came about. It almost knocked all of it off of their feet until it stopped and Tyler appeared, bloodied up and wrapped in chains.

"Tyler!" Caroline ran to him, and began moving the chains off his skin, trying to be gentle because of the state he was in. She felt sick looking at the marks displayed on his body.

All eyes were on Tyler, as Stefan put a blanket over him, and Caroline was tending to his wounds.

"You're welcome." Bonnie rolled, as they all brought their attention back to her.

"Now, soon, I'm going to kill Katherine, and if anyone of you try to stop me, I won't hesitate to kill you." And before anyone could say anything she disappeared.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Elena, Damon, and Stefan were downstairs trying to figure out how they were going to get Bonnie back to her regular self. Caroline was upstairs taking care of Tyler. She was glad that he was healing pretty fast.

"How are we going to bring Bonnie back, because this isn't her?" Elena was hysterical. She wanted to help her best friend, but she knew that she couldn't.

Damon was barely listening to Elena and his brother. His thoughts were completely on Bonnie. He was falling apart, because he couldn't help his little witch. And he didn't want to say anything to anyone but he could feel that the humanity left inside of Bonnie was almost nonexistent. The little act she did with bringing Tyler back was impressive, but showed that her power was so strong, Emily would have been scared of her.

He could feel everything that was going on right now with her. That was one thing that she did not block from him…even though he doubt she could. And right now, she was at a bar outside of mystic falls, flirting with some man.

He tried his best to not care, in hoping that the bond between them would break, but it didn't. And as soon she led the guy outside and began making out with him in an alley, Damon's rage appeared, and he left the boarding house in an instant.

Stefan and Elena didn't know what was going on, but decided to let it be. They knew Damon was grieving.

Stefan then thought of something, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Damon was in the alley of the bar outside of Mystic Falls in less then five minutes, he was about to push the guy off of Bonnie, that had her pinned to the wall, kissing down her neck, but what she did next stopped him.

She glanced at him, menacing yet seductively as a knife appeared behind the man's back. She was going to kill him. Damon then grabbed the knife and pulled the guy off of Bonnie.

After he compelled the man to leave, he backed Bonnie back up into the wall, closing her in with his arms, "What the hell are you doing, witch."

Bonnie smiled a devious smile, "I was just having some fun, Damon…maybe u should try it sometime."

"Damnit, Bonnie." He punched the wall right beside her head, "Stop what you're doing. This isn't you."

She then quickly turned him around, and gripped her hands on his shoulders, "This is me, Damon. " A part of her began to feel what he was feeling. Pain, anger, and sadness for her. But she quickly blocked it. She didn't need to feel anything that could soften her. And the feelings she had for Damon could quickly do that.

"And besides, the man wasn't innocent. Do you know that he raped a teenager a couple of months ago and the cops never caught him? He deserves what I was going to do to them. They all did."

"You're not a killer, Bonnie." If it were anyone else, he would not care, but it was Bonnie. His Bonnie. Then something clicked in his head, "What do you mean they all did?" How many had she killed?

"Just three, so far…"She then let go of him, "But don't worry, there will be more where that came from." As of right now, Bonnie only wanted to take out the people who had done wrong, but every time she made a kill, it was making her lose more and more of her humanity. Soon, she wouldn't care who she killed.

Damon had to admit, that he was surprised that she killed three people and it would have been four, in only three hours. He would have been proud if she was a killer like he was, but since she wasn't, he wanted her to stop what she was doing.

As she began to walk away from him, Damon appeared right in front of her, and it didn't startled Bonnie at all. Actually, she knew he was going to do it.

He grabbed her with force, "I'm not going to let you kill anyone else, Bonnie."

"I'm only going to tell you once to let go of me."

Something clicked in Damon that made him let her go. Why did he even bother? He was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud. He never cared about anyone, not now and not when he was alive. So, why was he caring now? For the first time since he found out about the bond, he actually wanted it to end. Damon Salvatore didn't try, and he wasn't going to try now. If Bonnie wanted to kill herself, who was he to stop her. Emily broke the pact that they had that he would protect their line, so he didn't care what happened to her now.

And with those last thoughts, Damon was gone, leaving Bonnie standing there alone.

* * *

She materialized back to her room. She liked the little magic trick, and decided that would be her form of transportation from now on. And if anyone saw, she would take care of them. Just like she took care of the three murderers awhile ago.

Did she want to kill those men? Yes, because they deserved it. They were all murderers.

Bonnie then looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still black and she looked a mess. But this was who she was now. She was witch who has come into all of her powers and she was a killer. And she accepted it. She wasn't feeling weak anymore, she wasn't sad over her grandmother's and mother's death. She wasn't sad over the fact she never really sees her father anymore. She wasn't sad that the supernatural life was all she knew now and the fact that Caroline and Matt were killed because of it. The only good thing about it was that she was able to bring Caroline back, but Matt was human. She couldn't do that without major consequences.

And then there was Damon. She didn't care that he had given up on her. She wasn't the Bonnie he loved. That Bonnie was dead. This Bonnie felt nothing anymore. And that's how she needed to be to kill Katherine.

She then noticed the pictures of her and her friends and picked up the one of her, Elena, and Caroline on the first day of middle school. They were so young, and had nothing to fear in the world. She sat the picture on fire and watched it burn and turn to ashes. She did that with every other picture in the house, even the ones of her family.

Bonnie was alone now, and she didn't need any distractions. And then out of nowhere a sharp pain entered her chest, bringing her to her knees. She tried to make the pain go away, but none of her spells were working.

"Damon," She said, just barely above a whisper. Her heart was breaking….literally, and she knew it was because Damon's was.

She couldn't take this pain anymore, her piercing scream shattered the windows, and her house began to shake. The painful feeling of having your heart broken was something Bonnie didn't want to feel, something she wouldn't allow herself to feel. She then screamed out a spell that made her pain go away.

The house was still shaking a bit, but she didn't care. Things were falling off of shelves, breaking. The whole house was going through what looked like an earthquake, but it was Bonnie's doing. And even though she was able to block Damon's pain she kept causing destruction to the house. It meant nothing to her anymore. Her dad was not even in the states right now, so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

_This is who I am now_, She thought.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Lucy" Stefan said, as Bonnie's cousin entered the Salvatore mansion.

"Do know that I was pretty hesitant at first until you told me how far gone she is." She said as she sat down on the couch beside him, "How did this happen, Stefan." Her voice was very sincere, sad even.

"About a month ago, Bonnie was shot with a magical bullet, and every since her powers came back, she's been slowly losing it, and now….the Bonnie that was standing in our living room last night isn't the same Bonnie anymore." And that actually affected Stefan a bit. Yes, he and Bonnie weren't as close, but he did care about her, and he considered her a good friend.

Lucy looked as if she were lost in thought for a moment, "You said that she was shot with the bullet just one month ago?"

Stefan nodded, "Why?"

"I was shot with one over five years ago, and it took almost two years for my powers to return to me." Lucy knew that Bonnie would end up being powerful, but not even Emily would have been able to get her powers back so soon. She hated those stupid bullets, and she and a few others were still trying to find a way to destroy that curse.

"What do you think I can do?" She asked. Yes, Lucy has been in the magic game for a long time now, but if Bonnie was that far gone, like Stefan said, she may not be able to bring her back.

She then closed her eyes, and started chanting a spell under her breath, that let her see the way Bonnie was acting. It showed her when Bonnie lost her powers, to her being lost without them, and her gaining her powers back, and becoming evil. She was then forcefully pushed out of it, leaving her with a massive headache.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked as Lucy winced and grabbed her head.

"I tried seeing what's been going on and I think Bonnie found out and pushed me out." She then took a deep breath, "This is going to be hard…I don't know if…"

"You can do it." Stefan assured her. He had confidence that Lucy could fix Bonnie. He needed to believe it.

Lucy smiled a bit, that Stefan had faith in her, but Bonnie was too far gone. And it was not going to be easy. They needed someone else, and she knew exactly who.

"I have an idea."

An hour later, Lucy had everything she needed to summon Emily.

Elena had entered a few moments before, upset that she fell asleep while everything was going on. "I told you to wake me up if I fell asleep."

Stefan put his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead, "You needed your rest."

"But…"

He then silenced her with kiss. Although it was simple it still held the passion that would always bet there between them.

Once Lucy started the spell, Elena and Stefan watched in silence.

* * *

Bonnie left the house she once called home to go find Katherine. She knew exactly where she was and exactly how she was going to kill her. But she would torture her first, make her wish she would kill her instantly. Bonnie smiled at the thought, but then frowned because she was so quick to enjoy the kill.

She would have materialized to the Katherine's destination, but she decided to walk, because she was well aware that Katherine knew she was coming for her on this night.

Bonnie was in the woods of Mystic Falls, when she heard someone crying. She didn't have time for this. She stopped and looked over to her right where a blonde female was sitting on the ground crying. _Not my problem_, she thought as she began to walk away, only to stop when the woman spoke.

"Wait, please don't leave me, I'm so scared." She was shivering.

Bonnie didn't do this anymore. She wasn't a kind person; she wasn't here to help anyone. She was distracting her, and Bonnie's eyes went black again wanting to kill the woman. _She's innocent, you can't._ A voice somewhere inside of her said. She thought that part of her was gone forever.

Her eyes changed back to their normal green as she walked over to the girl, "Why are you crying." She did not care how insensitive she was acting.

"Someone just came out of nowhere and attacked me." She cried.

That's when Bonnie noticed the bite mark on her neck. It wasn't that deep. But what she didn't understand why didn't the vampire who did this, kill her, or compel her better.

"Let's get you out of here," Bonnie then helped the girl up, healed her wound, with a quick wave of her hand, and was about to send her where she was last without her remembering a thing, but the girl said something that made Bonnie's eyes black.

"Hey, you dated Damon didn't you? He is amazing in bed, don't you think." Bonnie didn't even take in the fact that the girl was no longer crying and she had a smirk on her face. The only thing she really heard was that she was with Damon….her Damon. And before she knew it she broke the woman's neck.

When Bonnie snapped out of it, she looked at the woman she just killed lying on the cold ground, and realized what she just did. She just killed an innocent person. It was a trap, probably by Katherine and she fell for it. And in that instant the men she killed, Rose, and Luka entered her mind, making her almost lose it.

She looked at her one more time and then disappeared.

* * *

Damon was a total wreck at the moment. He thought by leaving Bonnie, he would be okay and forget about her, but he couldn't. He wasn't even able to close off his emotions with her like he always did in life.

When he went by her house it looked like a war zone and knew that this 'new' Bonnie had destroyed it. He then went to the woods where she was last and saw the girl he knew she killed. And she was innocent. His Bonnie was officially gone.

He knew that soon, the cops would be looking for this woman, and he wasn't going to allow them to think anything else was in Mystic Falls, and end up hurting Bonnie, or worst, Bonnie hurting them, so he bit into the woman's carotid, and drank what was left.

And for some reason he smelled Katherine. Like she had already bitten the girl, but that couldn't have been right, because there were no other bite marks.

"Hello, Damon." Damon hadn't heard that voice in well over 145 years. He turned to see the woman standing before him.

"Emily. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" The sarcasm was not missed in his voice.

They were silent for a moment until Emily said, "I know it's killing you to see her like this."

"I don't really care…."

"You can't lie to me, Damon, I'm beyond that." Damon just rolled his eyes, not really caring what she was beyond. She was dead point blank. Why she was here now, he really didn't care.

"Actually you do care, because as soon as you heard my voice a part of you gained some hope back in saving Bonnie."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He smirked.

"Do you know why you two are bonded together?" He looked at her, "Because when I first met you, and you were head over heels for Katherine, I knew she was just playing you, but I could not say anything. I knew how much you thought you loved her, and I knew that one day it would come crashing down. I wanted you to have someone in your life that would show you what true love is. So, I bonded you with Bonnie. I knew you two would meet in the future, I just didn't know how it would all play out."

"So, you can take the bond away, because I want nothing to do with her." Both he and Emily knew it was a lie.

"I can't take away what you guys have now. I may have put the bond between you, but the only way the bond would have worked is if your souls cried out for each other."

"You're not making any sense. Because Bonnie didn't like me to begin with, hence the aneurysms and the arguing every time she saw me."

"Can you blame her though, coming into the world of the supernatural is not easy, and then Shelia died and the little incident where you bit her…"

"Because of you." He cut her off.

She smiled, "It was much easier for her to not like you then to like you. By the way, even if I didn't do what I did with the bond, you two would have been together anyway. I just wanted to give you guys that little push. It's destiny. Just like Elena and Stefan and Tyler and Caroline. Even Jeremy and Anna, but he's too young to understand that."

They were silent again, as Damon processed everything. It was destined for Bonnie and Damon to be together. The bond that Emily put between them was just to get them started.

His eyes then connected with Emily's and the sadness in his eyes was very visible, "How do we save her, Emily?"

"You remember when the accident happened when Bonnie lost her powers, and you weren't affected by everything she was doing to everyone. Unknowingly her soul called out for you. That's when the bond started, because your souls were intertwining. And then you shared blood with her and that's when it came into full effect."

Damon knew Emily was stalling, "That's great and all, but you didn't answer my question."

"You have to kill her Damon."

"No. Next answer." There was no way in hell he would kill Bonnie.

"The magic's consumed her Damon, you have to kill her. She needs to be free from all of this."

A tear forms in his eye, but there was no way in hell he would let it fall, "There has to be another way, because I'm not killing her."

"Then she will kill everyone and then she will kill you." And with those last words, Emily disappeared.

* * *

Stefan went up to his room, as Elena made her way into the room Caroline was staying in to keep her and Tyler company, through this hard time.

Stefan felt a gust of wind in his room, causing him to quickly turn around and become face to face with Bonnie.

"Hello, Stefan."

* * *

"It took you long enough, Bennett, I've been waiting for you." Katherine said, as Bonnie entered the tomb that Katherine was in.

"I see you've been hiding out here." Bonnie said. After Bonnie and her grandmother broke the spell of the tomb, vampires could come and go as they please. This was Katherine's hideout and this is where she kept Tyler.

They were both tired of this chit chat they were having. It was time to fight and both of their minds were set on killing the other.

Katherine punched Bonnie so hard that she went smashing through the rock wall. It caught Bonnie off guard, but only for a moment. She then held out her hands, and Katherine went flying back.

Bonnie then hit her with an aneurysm that Katherine wasn't expecting, but she was able to get through it and rush to Bonnie, biting her on the neck.

Before Bonnie could do anything, Damon pushed Katherine off of her, and Bonnie hit the ground.

She quickly got to her feet, "Damnit, Damon! What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie was livid, now. She didn't need Damon to try and protect her.

"Trying to save your ass!" He yelled. She may have been all mighty powerful now, but Katherine has been in the game for a long time.

"I don't need you to save me!"

"How cute, Damon you were always so stupid." She then through a stake and it would have connected with Damon's chest, but Bonnie stopped it with her powers, letting it drop.

Both he and Katherine looked at her, and her eyes were black, and veins began to form on her skin. Bonnie was more than protective and emotional when it came to Damon, and since she was evil that wasn't a good mix.

Bonnie moved Damon out of the way with her powers, as her and Katherine began to fight again. Katherine got the advantage again and held Bonnie down by the throat, and then it happened so fast, that not even Damon was that aware of it.

Katherine's head started throbbing in pain again that she fell off of Bonnie, and then just by looking at her, Bonnie separated Katherine's head from her body and pulled out her heart.

The tomb started to shake, and began falling apart, but Damon didn't budge. He couldn't stop looking at Bonnie as more veins appeared on her beautiful skin and shallow cuts began to form on her face.

"Kill me," she could barely get out. All of the negative energy going through her was too much, "Please, Damon, do it….kill me, now. Please." She begged. Because soon nothing would be able to kill her.

Damon still couldn't do it, he wouldn't.

And before he knew it, Bonnie flinched, and Damon saw the tip of a sword sticking through her chest. Bonnie's eyes went back to their normal green, and the veins were disappearing one by one.

Bonnie was able to take a glance at the person behind her, as he stabbed the sword deeper.

It was Stefan.

**An hour before.**

_"Hello, Stefan." Bonnie said._

_"Bonnie," His voice betrayed sadness for her. She looked so far gone, and he hated that._

_"Let's cut to the chase, I know you asked Lucy to come here, but she can't save me. I can't be saved."_

_"You don't know that, Bonnie, we want to help you."_

_"You can't help me." She snapped._

_"Look," She began, "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to tell you that once this is all over with, when I kill Katherine, because I will, I want you to take that sword," She saw the sword on his wall above his dresser, "And drive it deep into my heart."_

_"I'm not going to kill you Bonnie."_

_"Yes you will, because I know Damon won't. And this is the only way." A tear escaped her eye, "I've done terrible things, and I don't care, but I should, and I hate that I don't anymore."_

_"I can't Bonnie."_

_"You will," She spoke with all the confidence in the world, "Because if you don't I will kill Elena, and then I will kill everyone else in Mystic Falls."_

_Stefan still didn't say anything, but Bonnie already knew he agreed before she materialized out of the room._

**Now**

Damon watched as Stefan pulled the sword out of Bonnie and as she fell to the ground; lifeless.

He then glared at Stefan, and his mind was already set that he would end his brother's life tonight.

**What did you all think? Please Review=)**

**Quick A/N: I know this was a dark spot for Bonnie, and I hope everyone understood it. It was showing the ups and downs of her being evil Bonnie. Because one minute all she can think of is the kill and then the next a part of her humanity showed. So I know it could have been a little confusing.**

**Also! Did everyone see the last episode of Vampire diaries. Poor Caroline=( But I loved the ending, where Elena and Bonnie were there for her. **

**And of course lets not forget Damon in the bathtub lol.**

**Any who please review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and mad this story a favorite. =)**

Damon and Stefan stared at each other for what felt like hours, but were only seconds. Damon wanted to kill Stefan….no he wanted to torture Stefan for what he just did.

"Damon, we need to get out of here, the tomb is about to fall down." Stefan said, as he knelt down to pick up Bonnie.

Damon appeared in front of Stefan and pushed him away, watching as he hit the wall of the tomb. He didn't want anyone, especially Stefan to touch Bonnie. But he wasn't blind either, he knew that the tomb was about to fall down, so he quickly picked up Bonnie and made his way out of the tomb.

Stefan quickly followed, but when he made it out, Damon and Bonnie were nowhere to be found.

He knew that Damon was angry with him and hurt, but he had to do this. Bonnie wanted him too.

Damon took Bonnie back to her house, and laid her down in bed. He knew her house was a wreck because of her powers, but that would be dealt with later.

He bit into his wrist, and as the blood escaped he stuck it to Bonnie's lips, and let it ease down her throat. Her heart was not beating and the color had left her features. He wasn't going to admit out loud what was going through his mind.

That his Bonnie was dead, and giving her his blood wasn't going to bring her back.

The tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he would not let them fall. He was going to bring Bonnie back. This was not going to be the end for them.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes instantly opened and once they adjusted to the light, she realized she was in a place unfamiliar to her. All she could tell was that she was in a place where all she could see was white. Almost like Charmed when Leo would visit the elders. She also noticed that she was dressed in a white flowing dress.

"Where am I?" she said aloud to herself. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by Stefan, and then everything went dark. _Am I dead?_ She thought. Not just because of the setting and clothes she was in, but she felt free and relaxed; like a giant weight had been lifted off of her.

"Hello, Bonnie," A voice that was all too familiar to her. She turned towards the voice, and came face to face with her ancestor Emily.

"Where am I?"

"You are unconscious in Damon's arms, in your bedroom. Your spirit is in the realm I like to call the in between." She said like it was nothing.

Before Bonnie could respond, Emily beat her to it, "No, you are not dead….well not really."

"I don't understand."

"Well to Damon, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and everyone else you are dead. Your heart isn't beating, but your soul; your spirit, is still alive. That's why you are here."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Do I get to go back?" This couldn't be where it all ended. She needed to apologize to her friends….she needed to apologize to Damon. She may have told Stefan to kill her, but that was to stop that black magic. Now she wanted to go back to right her wrongs.

"You have two options, you can stay here and live a life of no worries, or you can go back and work on yourself and your magic."

Of course she knew what option she would choose.

Emily knew as well, "But do understand when you choose option 2, that it is not going to be easy. The feeling of contentment that you are feeling now is not going to be the same when you go back. It's going to be hard. You killed innocent people Bonnie, you let magic that was suppose to be good turn evil and consume who you were."

Bonnie was crying as she thought of it all. Emily was right, it was going to be hard, but she needed to go back. Her heart and her soul would not let her be away from Damon. Even through death, she had to be there with him.

Emily grabbed Bonnie's hands gently, "Don't shut your friends out when they try to help you. I'm letting you start over with your magic. Slowly you will get all of your powers back, but not all at once. Do you think you can do this Bonnie, I mean really do this?"

For a moment, she didn't think she could, but she was a Bennett witch. She could do anything. She could right her wrongs. But there was one thing she needed to know before she told Emily her decision was final. "Wait, this thing with Damon and I. Is it real? I know you had something to do with this, but is it real? Will it last?"

"It's real. Will it last?" She smiled softly, "You both are destined to be together. Will it be hard? Sometimes. But every relationship isn't always going to be easy."

Bonnie needed to hear that, but even though she was feeling a state of bliss right now, she knew that once she went back, the feeling was going to be done. She then took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Emily softly touched Bonnie's face, and looked into her eyes.

* * *

Elena walked into Bonnie's house and sat on the couch beside Caroline. It had been a two days since everything had happened with Bonnie, and Caroline and Elena were a mess. A small part of them wanted to believe that Bonnie was going to wake up, but a big part of them knew that it wasn't going to happen. She didn't even have a heartbeat.

"How did we end up like this, Elena?" Caroline cried, as she laid on Elena's lap.

Elena was just thinking the same thing. She couldn't even remember when there was a small ounce of normalcy in their lives.

"And if Damon doesn't let us up there to at least see her, I'm going to kill him." She said.

Elena had to agree. When Stefan told Elena and Caroline everything that happened that night, they rushed over to see Bonnie, but Damon wouldn't let them near her, and he almost staked Stefan. And now, Stefan won't even come into the house. The main reason because he felt bad for what he did to Bonnie.

"I tried to get Stefan to come inside, but he won't. He's still sitting outside on the porch." Elena said, as tears escaped her eyes over her best friend.

Caroline sat up and looked at her friend, "After what he did to Bonnie, he should stay out there…"

"Caroline….as much as I hate what happened. Bonnie asked him to do it."

"It doesn't mean he had to listen. And I can't believe you are taking his side!"

"There are no sides. Caroline, Bonnie is going to wake up okay." She didn't want to argue with Caroline. They were both grieving and they always relied on Bonnie to make everything okay.

Living without her wasn't an option they could think about at the moment.

* * *

Damon had been trying to get into Bonnie's mind for the last two days, but he couldn't. He still was not going to accept that she was dead.

He was either sad or angry, and right now he was angry, "Damnit little witch, wake up! Stop being so stubborn and come back to me."

"You don't have to yell," Bonnie's voice drifted to his ears. It was just a bit above a whisper, but with his vampire hearing he could hear her perfectly.

For a moment, he stopped breathing, and looked at her afraid that he was dreaming. But, when Bonnie's eyes fluttered open slowly, and the color returned back to her, he was able to breathe again.

Damon hugged her to the point where Bonnie couldn't breathe, and when she told him so, he let her go, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Bonnie saw the sadness in his eyes as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, and continued to kiss her. She knew that he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

She wanted to say so much to him, as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she didn't know how. "Damon, I…"

"It's okay, I know." He could tell by the look in her beautiful green eyes what Bonnie was feeling.

She stood out of bed, and Damon had to help her regain her balance. She really needed to take a shower and burn her clothes. But as soon as Damon held on to her, everything came back to her; being in the in between with Emily, killing innocent people, the fight with Katherine, hurting her friends; everything.

With all of that clouding her mind, she broke down. And as she leaned into Damon for support; she cried.

As Bonnie said sorry continuously, Damon just held her in his arms. It wasn't going to be an easy rode for Bonnie to recover from everything. But he would be there with her every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for such a short chapter after not updating in forever. I hope you guys aren't disappointed in me. I'm just trying to get things in order with this story. I still have ideas, but its just about getting it all in an order. I really hope you all review and stick with "Destined."**

**Did you all see the last episode of the vampire diaries. I don't know if I was the only one who thought this was funny, but when Damon and Katherine hit each other, I couldn't help but laugh. I'm glad Bonnie got her powers back. And I am so mad it's not coming back on until April! What kind of mess is that. I'll probably be going through withdraws soon lol.**


End file.
